38 Shades
by Fee Neex
Summary: CH 17 up I am the strange girl, the outsider, the loner, the stoner, the Satanist, the freaky chick. That’s only a small list of the names that I have received after moving here last year. In truth, I am none of those things
1. Deeper

**38 Shades**

By: Black Phoenyx

****

****

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Co., but love to mess with them anyways! XD**

**--- ---**

CH 1 – Deeper 

My name is Kagome. I'm a sophomore at Shikon High School. Now, my high school is not an ordinary high school. Only nobody believes me. I am the strange girl, the outsider, the loner, the stoner, the Satanist, the freaky chick. That's only a small list of the names that I have received after moving here last year. In truth, I am none of those things. I am just a girl who can see farther and deeper than most people.

Shikon High School is filled with shades and ghosts, people who have died and have converged to this place, a place that is filled with the life and laughter they can no longer have.

But one group has captured my attention, longer than the others. I can't figure out who they are, except that they are filled with terror and rage and agony. I've blacked out twice from the force of their feelings. I need to help them, need to set them free. Someone once said "The truth will set you free". I'm going to test that theory. I'm going to find the truth of these spirits that have a death grip on my soul.

A/N- So, what did you think? Please review and make me happy.If you review, I'll add the next chapter.


	2. Door

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Co., but love to mess with them anyways! XD**

**A/N- Okay, only person reviewed, but I don't care. This is going up anyways. If you don't like it, deal.**

CH 2- Door 

I skipped lunch today. I never eat anyways, so it wasn't a problem. I sat at a computer desk. I raised my hands high over the keyboard, like a pianist ready to deliver her magnificent finale. But that was as far as I got. I had no idea what I was looking for. Then suddenly, my mind was bombarded with whispers, overlapping, interrupting, disturbing.

The deaths, look for the deaths... 

Find us, free us... 

We're here, we're waiting... 

Shikon High... 

Fire... 

Open the door!!!!!!!!!! 

The last whisper was a shout, a scream. It ripped through me, smothered me. I clutched my head, trying to block it out, but it continued,

Open the door!!!!! The door!!!!! Open it!!!!!!!!!! 

It wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop. All of a sudden, it stopped, leaving me in silence. But I could still hear a scream, not as the other, but still there. Then I realized it was I still screaming. I shut my mouth, sobbing. I closed in on myself, trying to close ears to the soft whispers still going, afraid one would turn into that awful screaming. I realized I was ion the floor, but didn't move. I felt like all my energy had fled, as terrified of the desperate wail as I was.

I felt a hand on my head and jerked up. It was an older boy. He had long white hair and amber eyes. Even from my position I could tell he was tall. He had tattoos on his face, two purple stripes under each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. 'Wow, a person who looks crazier than I do."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and deep.

I got up, ignoring the long-fingered hand he held out to me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His cool, neutral expression didn't change. "I heard you screaming. I'm surprised the whole school didn't hear it. I don't thin you're fine."

I got annoyed. How was this any of business? He didn't know me, shouldn't even try to know me. "I said I was fine. How I am is none of your business." I rushed past him, and he didn't try to stop me. I spent the rest of the day lost in my thoughts, mind consumed by alternating thoughts of the boy and the scream.

--- ---

I left my house in tears. My mother had had a relapse of her fever, and this time, the doctors didn't think she would make it. They had hoped the change of scene would help her, but it only made her worse. She loved our old house. So did I. I didn't understand it then and I don't understand now how moving her from the place that was filled with all our happy memories could help her. The doctors said it was better because now, in our new house, she didn't have memories of my father. For me, the happy memories of my dad far outweigh the bad. We had had nothing but happy memories there.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I ended up in front of the school. This place pulled at me. Those spirits pulled at me. I walked to the front doors. Something faint, something real, pulled at my hand.

Touch the door... someone whispered at my ear. I didn't want to. I knew I would be hurt if I did.

Touch the door...See us... My hand was pulled harder. Touch it. Touch it. Touch it. I wouldn't, I couldn't.

Come on, touch it. We know you want to. Wait...maybe, perhaps, you are too scared? Are you afraid? Don't be... Help us, don't fear us. The temptation was too strong, the soft voices too persuasive. I reached for the door. I felt the cool, smooth steel of the handle. Then I didn't feel anything else.

A/N- Cliffy!!!!! If you want the rest, review. I'll be waiting.


	3. History

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Co., but love to mess with them **

**anyways! XD**

CH 3- History 

When I woke up, I was in the school. Somehow, all the lights had gotten turned on. I stood up and looked around. The school looked different. I knew then that I wasn't at the school I went to. This was a different school. Same building, but different feeling. I realized than that light was coming in from a window. I looked out of it and saw that the sun was up high, and the large tree in the courtyard was swaying. Everything looked so calm and peaceful, but I felt a dark undertone that made everything seem sinister.

I suddenly felt a tug at my jacket. I spun around, but nothing was there. Something brushed my neck, sending shivers down my back. I felt a tug again. And again. And again. I knew that whatever was tugging at me wanted me to follow. I gave up and let it pull me. The tugging stopped at a classroom. I looked into the room.

It looked like a math room. There were numbers on the chalkboard that reminded me of algebra, but I couldn't be sure, since I never paid attention.

There were about thirty kids, which seemed a little big to me. There was a tall thin man at the front of the room. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a bow tie and a vest over a white dress shirt, and also some black trousers. He had a pointing stick, and was pointing at a formula on the board. About a third of the class seemed really interested, the other third completely disregarding him, and the last third seemed in between the rest. I stood still at the door, unsure of what to do.

Knock said a voice right next to my ear. It wasn't a whisper, so I spun around, thinking it was a real person. There was no one. The whisper routine was steadily getting old for me. But I knocked.

Nobody moved. I knocked harder. No one seemed to notice.

I opened the door. I stepped into the room. Nobody said anything. It was starting to disturb me.

"Hello?" I asked. Nothing. I was starting to get that they didn't see me or hear me. I walked right in front of the teacher. I turned and faced the class. I listened to the teacher.

"So, if you add this to that, and divide _x_, you get the correct answer. Any questions?"

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes raised her hand. "Yes, Mitoko?"

"Mr. Shiro, what if we got the wrong answer? How could we check to make sure it is right?"

The teacher, Mr. Shiro, beamed at her. "Simple. You just take the original number and-"I tuned the rest of it out, not really caring. I wondered around the class, seeing if I recognized anyone. I didn't. Suddenly, someone laughed from the other side of the room. It was a boy with blue hair and a leather jacket.

Mr. Shiro turned to look at the boy. "Is there something you wish to share with the class, Toshiba?"

Toshiba stood up with a smirk. "Actually, yeah. I wanted to tell everyone exactly how much of a fag you really are." The class gasped, kids around him giggled, and Mr. Shiro just blinked.

"Really? Please, continue."

Toshiba smirked more. "Well, lets just say I finally know what you and Mr. Uimaru do in your spare time." More people laughed.

Toshiba...bad boy... Whispers again.

Uimaru...coach... 

Nice man...patient... 

I waited for Mr. Shiro to answer. In my Shikon High, Toshiba would've been suspended before he had even finished his sentence. But Mr. Shiro didn't answer. His face grew pale, and he started to tremble. Toshiba noticed.

"You're scared, huh? You should be. I could get you fired for this. I wonder how parents would feel if they knew that the respectable Mr. Shiro was doing the coach?"

His friends laughed harder. Me, I didn't laugh, or feel the need to. I could feel so much hate coming from this boy. Why was he being so cruel? The hate was smothering me. I couldn't breathe. Then I noticed that the hate wasn't coming from the boy. No, it was all coming from the teacher. His face had started to get red. I couldn't believe the transformation. One moment a sweet, calm teacher, the next, a being filled with so much hate. I have never felt so much hate in just one person before.

I watched Mr. Shiro start for Toshiba. Some of the kids surrounding him moved away. Even they could feel the rage coming from the man.

Unexpectedly, a siren rang. It was the fire alarm. Kids jumped up, thankful for any excuse to leave the room.

"SIT DOWN!!!" thundered Mr. Shiro. The kids sat. Toshiba started to get a scared expression on his face. "NOBODY LEAVES THE ROOM UNLESS I SAY!!!"

Mitoko, the girl who had been in his good graces earlier, stared at him with a horrified expression on her face. I fell to my knees, needing air but not getting any.

Just then smoke started to snake in underneath the door. A boy noticed and started to speak. "Mr. S-Shiro? T-There's smoke c-coming in."

Mr. Shiro turned to the boy. "Did I ask?' he questioned, his voice soft, the effect more fear-inducing than his roar. The boy shook his head. "Then don't talk to me."

Sirens came in from the open window in the back. Kids started to look really scared. I could breath a bit better, but not enough for me to do much than sit there on my knees.

Some came in faster and faster, and I could hear people shouting and running. Mr. Shiro looked at the door, then turned to his petrified students. He stared at Toshiba for a moment, then a small smile came over his face. This caused several students, and me, to flinch.

"For your insolence, Mr. Hanajiki, you and the whole class will stay for detention. Starting now." Before anyone could register his words, he walked out his classroom. And closed the door. And locked it.

For a moment, there was completely silent. There were no sirens, no shouting, no running.

"NO!!!" Toshiba yelled. He ran to the door. He pounded on it and pulled at it. It didn't budge. The other kids ran to the door, pounding and yelling, but no one came.

"Open the door!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the girl named Mitoko. "Open the door!!!!! The door!!!!! Open it!!!!!!!!!!"

It was the same scream I had heard earlier. It ripped through me same as before. I watched the struggling kids, heard them yell and plead, but nobody came.

I watched still, tears cascading down my cheeks. 'He locked them in there. He locked those kids up to die.'

He left us... 

We couldn't get out... 

Why won't anyone open the door...? 

Open the door!!!!!!!!!! Open the door!!!!! The door!!!!! Open it!!!!! 

I watched the kids suffocate one by one. The girl, Mitoko was the last. "Open the door...open it...the door..." She pounded weakly at the door, her voice so soft I could barely hear her.

It was the last thing I saw or heard before I passed out. The girl, dying.

--- ---

I woke up in the lobby of the school. My head was pounding and I was crying. I couldn't believe what he had done. No, I could believe what he had done, I couldn't believe his sudden transformation. One moment, Mr. Shiro had been a nice, if somewhat nerdy, teacher. Then, because of that boy, Toshiba, he had turned into a cruel man who had killed them.

I don't know why I'm so shocked. I know better then anybody the horrors of humanity. People are no better than animals, actually, we're worse. Animals don't go out of their way to torment each other. We do. Humans are greedy and selfish, caring about noting but their own comfort. I won't deny that I'm the same way. But I'm better than most. With all the pain and suffering I see, I know better the pain of others. The pain of people who are no longer capable to do anything about it. I cry for those kids, yeah. But I don't have a special connection with them. I cry for the loss of lives, not for each individual life. I didn't know them. I feel sorry for them, outraged for them, but there is no great pain at their deaths.

I picked myself up from the floor. It was about four in the morning, which meant I'd been knocked out for about seven hours. It didn't feel that long, but that's what my watch said. I walked further into the school. I looked at each classroom, trying to remember the one I had been in. I stopped in front of my homeroom. It had been painted over, but this was it. This was the class, this was where kids had died, had been murdered. I don't know if I can go in there when school starts.

I closed my eyes and I could see it all, clearly. The yelling, the running, the choking smoke, the teacher's smile. It made me shudder. So much rage, so much. It choked me, pulled me. I felt the hate, it wanted to get in. it wanted to taint me, wanted to steal my innocence. Do I even have innocence? Am I innocent? Or am I already damned, a servant of the rage? Everything was a red haze, a haze that was disturbing and noxious. It pulled harder and I wanted to give in, I wanted to let it pull me under.

"No!!!" I cried. I opened my eyes and screamed. _It_ was there, right in front of me. The blood dripped from _its_ jaws. _It_'s claws extended; _it_ wanted my flesh, my blood, my life.

"NO!!!" I stumbled backwards. I wanted to turn and run, but I knew I couldn't. If I did, _it_ would catch me, would tear me apart for sure.

NO!!!!! 

Leave her alone!!! 

Don't hurt her!!!!! 

Please!!! 

The whispers pleaded, but _it _kept coming. _It_ wouldn't listen, _it_ would take what _it_ wanted. I had to. I had to run. I said a prayer for my soul. 'Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen.'

As I ran, I could hear _it_ behind me, wanting me. I couldn't let _it_ take me. I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder. One of _its _claws had gotten my shoulder. I didn't let _it_ stop me. I had to get out of the school. I had to leave _it_ behind. Suddenly, _it_ disappeared. I couldn't hear _it_. Then a noise started.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

I knew what it was. I slid on something. I looked down. It was a puddle of blood, my blood. I looked up and saw it was a trail of blood, from me to the door. 'No. It can't be. _It_ couldn't have gotten in front of me. _It_ couldn't.'

Then _it_ was there. Right there. _It_ wasn't going to let me go. I would never get free.

No! 

We will get you free... 

We'll help 

Don't give up... 

I could start to see the shades. They were all around _it_, pulling _it_, hitting _it_, taunting _it_. _It_ tried to wave them away, but there were too many. _It_ roared. The sound pounded on my ears.

Go 

Run, now 

He can't see you 

Run!!! 

I got up, slowly, and ran. I reached the door and jerked it open. I dashed into the yard. The last thing I heard before the door slammed shut was that terrible roar, going on and on and on.

A/N- Please review!!! I will be sooo happy if you do. Also, no CH 4 until you do.


	4. Friend

**Disclaimer- I'm really getting tired of writing this over and over again, so I'm going to say this only once!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not saying this any more!!!!!**

**A/N- Okay, I read the reviews for Ch 3, and I still can't breathe. I'm totally spazzing here. I never expected people to like my story so much! So thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I loves you!**

**A/N (2)- Ummm, I tried to make the chapter longer, but I don't think I succeeded. I have a habit of giving my stories short but plentiful chapters. Also, this chapter didn't have much to it. I just wanted Sessy and Kags to be friends. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. Remember, review! **

CH 4- Friend 

In the yard of the school, I fell to my knees. I gasped when pain went through my shoulder. My shirt was soaked with blood. I couldn't believe that I had gotten physically hurt. That had never happened to me before.

I never want to go back there. _It_ could be there, waiting for me to show up. No, I couldn't go into that place.

"I always seem to show up when you're in pain. I wonder why that is?"

I jerked, a scream fighting to get out of my throat. It was the guy I had talked to at lunch. He was wearing black pants and a black hoodie. He looked kinda cute. He was on the right of me, so he didn't see my shoulder.

"I couldn't care less. Leave me the hell alone."

He just lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

"I don't care what kind of gentleman you are, just leave me alone." I started to get up, but my shoulder stopped me. I moaned and sank back down on my knees. I felt faint and started to fall backwards.

Nosey-dude dropped down on his knees and grabbed my shoulders to keep me up. I screamed when his fingers clenched into the cut. He moved his hands to my back. He noticed the blood.

"Jesus…What did you do?"

"Nothing, I did nothing. It was all _it_." I couldn't keep my eyes open. Everything seemed far away.

"Who? Never mind, let's get you to the hospital."

I heard that clearly. " No! No hospital. Hate hospitals."

He hesitated, then gently picked me up. "Fine, no hospitals. I'll take you to my house."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

--- ---

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I knew instantly I wasn't at home. This was a different bed, different walls. There was no feeling of loss here, no feeling of pain. Instead, there was happiness, warmth. I slowly sat up. I wasn't wearing my shirt. I was wearing a large white t-shirt. I could feel the bandage on my shoulder. I looked around. I was in a large room, the walls painted light blue. I was in a large four-poster. There was a dresser across from me, with a large mirror. To my right was a floor-to-wall window, the curtains pulled back. By it was a desk and chair. To my left were a closet and a door to a bathroom.

I held my head in my hands. I remembered last night and it. The roar was still in my mind, faint, but there. I also remember Nosey-dude. I wasn't in a hospital, so I was probably at his house. It seemed really funny to me. Here I was, in a guy's bed in his house, and I didn't even know his name. I guess I had to be nicer to him now, since he had taken care of me.

"So, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" It was Nosey-dude. I can't keep calling him that. He was leaning in the doorway, today in black jeans and a Slipknot t-shirt. He really was cute.

'Yeah, I'm feeling better. Thanks for not taking me to the hospital. I hate hospitals."

"I know. You told me before you passed out."

"I hope I didn't get too much blood on you."

He looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't think it was appropriate. "Am I in your house?"

"Yes. You've been asleep for about two days."

"That was a joke, right? I couldn't have been asleep that long. I wasn't that hurt."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Want to bet? And you were that hurt, the cut was all the way to the bone. You're probably going to have a scar.

I reached up and touched my shoulder. I wasn't really vain, but this was too much. Not only something hurt me, but also left it's mark on me. I tried to hold back the tears, but they slipped anyway.

My doctor came to me and sat next to me on the bed. He brushed the tears away. "Hey, it's okay. It's not that bad. You're still gonna be able to use the arm."

I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. So I just cried there, letting myself be selfish. I wanted to cry for my innocence, because I knew everything would be different because of _it_. I finished my crying, and felt a little bit better.

"Are you okay? Do you feel better?"

I nodded. Then I pulled back away from him. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. It was morning; I had to move on. When it got dark, then I could worry. I turned to him.

"I don't know your name. What is it?" He didn't seem fazed by my sudden switch in mood.

"My name is Sesshomaru."

I've heard that name before. Where have I heard that name before? "You're the dude who punched one of the teachers, aren't you?" He grimaced.

"I really don't like being reminded of that."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because he said some things I would like to forget."

I frowned at him, but didn't press him for information. I hate when people do that to me, so I wasn't going to be nosey like them.

"Well, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"Mine? It's Kagome."

He nodded. "Nice name. Suits you. Are you hungry?" I was about to say no when my stomach decided to answer for me. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

--- ---

That was one of the most interesting days of my life. I had breakfast with Sesshomaru and spent the day with him. He's really quiet and tends to hold in his emotions. I don't think I saw him smile once. His dad was okay, but his mom was stuck up and prissy. I could tell she didn't want me there. But he's not as stuck up as you would think he would be, with him being so rich and stuff. He's cool and he's actually a friend now. I think. If he is, he's my first one. My first actual friend. I never got along well with other children, even when I was younger, because I would tell them about the shades and how they died. But I didn't tell Sesshomaru about my little "powers". I've learned better.

And that night, _it_ didn't come for me. Neither did the whispers. But that didn't stop me from lying awake imagining them.

Maybe life will get better for me. But I doubt that. Nothing is ever better for me. And those kids won't leave me. They stay with me, no matter how much I try to forget them. That shames me. How could I want to forget that scene, those kids coldly murdered? I know I have to save them. I can't let them be in pain forever, just because I don't want to get a little hurt.

Life is strange and mysterious, always changing, never stopping. Someone dies, another gets born. But nobody can take the place of one who has died. I want to save them, save them all.


	5. Information

**Disclaimer- For you slow people, go see the disclaimer in CH 4.**

**Reviewer Responses (These are also the responses from CH 3. It was supposed to be on CH 4, but me evil computer deleted them!)**

CH 3 Responses 

**_Kimonolover_: If it makes you feel any better, I'm the same way about my math room now, and I'm the one writing this!**

**_Ms. Mug_: I'm not telling! You'll just have to keep reading! And I'm sorry I made you cry!**

**_Tori_: Thank you!**

**_Anubaka_: I'm glad you think so!**

**_Suaru_: I've seen your reviews on my other stories! I'm happy you like them!**

**_Melody_: I like to think I have a good plot in mind, but who knows until I write it?**

**_Bootleg_: Yes, the main character is Kagome, and the thing attacking her was Rage.**

**_Wanderingdragon_: I'm sorry that was kinda confusing. See, when I write, I get so caught up in what I am writing, I forget that other people don't know what I do about the story. I'll try to fix that.**

**_Lala_: I try to make my chapters longer, but it never happens. I don't know I just can't do it. But I'll try.**

**_Peachy_: No, it didn't offend me, I'm just glad you liked it so much!!!**

**_Lady Mystic Saria_: Hehe, it made you breathless! I've only read the prologue, and it seems really interesting! I put it on my favorite story list, so I'll finish it soon!**

**_Preistessmykala_: I'm sorry. I'll try to fix that. It's the same thing I said to _wanderingdragon_!**

CH 4 Responses 

**_Ms. Mug_: I'm trying. I'm trying! And I won't let lack of reviews stop me! Nothing can stop me!!! Muahahahah!!!!!**

**_Ria_: -blush- Thank you!**

**_Broken hearts, crying tears_: I'm glad you relate to it. Wait no, my story's sad… I don't want you to be sad!**

Black-Fire Eclipse: You have to keep on writing to find out! And Sessy? Keep reading! 

**_Thegeek_: _Danke_!**

**_Demonspawn666_: It's okay, I love Inu too, I just like Sessy better. I'm really flattered that you kept on reading despite it being Sessy!**

**_Hell Witch_: I'm very happy that it's to your pleasing! And good day to you too!**

**I think I got all the reviews, I'm not sure, 'cause I had to keep going back and forth from my e-mail and ! If I didn't get you, me so sorry!**

CH 5- Information 

The things I had learned haunted me, even a couple days after the…vision? Is that the right word for it? It wouldn't go away, so I decided I needed to do something about it. I finally got the courage to go back into the library, but I asked Sesshomaru to go with me. He agreed.

"What are you researching?" he asked me. I glanced over at him, and was promptly distracted by how cute he looked. He was wearing faded blue jeans with ripped knees and a Him t-shirt. His long silver hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. I love his hair. It's really embarrassing when a guy has prettier and longer hair than you.

I had decided not to tell him about what I could do, did do, and had done. "I'm researching the school's history for Mrs. Tsubashi."

He looked at me with no expression. "I have Mrs. Tsubashi with you. I've never heard of this assignment."

I thought fast. "Extra credit. I'm not doing so good in English."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched me. Then he nodded. "Okay. But why did I have to come with you?"

More fast thinking. "You've lived here your whole life. You could know some things I could add."

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied with my answer. I think that is one of the things I've always been able to do. I am a great liar. I can think of things instantly, and they sound true.

I signed on for a computer. I logged on and went to I typed in " history of Shikon High School". I got about five thousand possible matches. The first thing that caught my eye was a newspaper article about a fire at Shikon High. I clicked on it instantly, not saying a word. Sesshomaru didn't say anything either.

What I found out fit perfectly. There had been a fire at Shikon High, about ten years ago. Thirty-seven children had died. 'My vision…' It had been a gas leak nobody had known about. The teacher of the children, Take Shiro, had told police that he had gone out to copy some papers and had locked the door so that the students wouldn't come out, and had tried to get to them, but couldn't because the fire had been too hot.

I got goose bumps reading that. He had lied so completely, so truthfully, that nobody had thought what he said wasn't the truth. I was a little scared by that. I shared something with the evil teacher. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Sesshomaru turned to me instantly when I shivered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just a little cold."

He turned back to the computer screen. "There's a list of the children who died. Click on it."

I didn't want to. If I did, it would be real. They would be real kids, kids my age. It wouldn't just be a vision, it would be a memory. "No. I don't need it. It's not that important."

Sesshomaru looked at me with a strange expression. "These kids died, Kagome. How is that not important?"

"It just isn't. I think that's enough for now. I'll come back later for more info." I got up and started to walk away, but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and spun me back to him. I tried to keep my fear hidden, because I _was_ scared. I don't know why, since he has never tried to hurt me, but I could feel the frustration and anger coming from him.

"Damnit, Kagome. What is going on? I see you with a huge scar on your shoulder but you won't tell me how it happened, you have an A in Mrs. Tsubashi's class so I don't know why you need to bring your grade up, you go instantly to the deaths of these kids, then you don't want to know who they are. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I got angry. Why did everybody think they knew me, knew what I did, knew why I acted a certain way? He hadn't even known me that long and he already thought he knew me. I was tired of people doing that. "Nothing is wrong with me? How do you know this isn't my usual behavior, Sesshomaru? You've known me for about three days. That's not enough time to decide how I can and cannot act."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. This is the first time I've ever seen such a strong emotion on his face. "Because I know you. I might have only known you for a few days, but it was enough. Something is wrong with you Kagome, and I want to know why."

I jerked my wrist out of his grip. "Go to hell, Sesshomaru. I don't give a damn about what you want. Leave me the hell alone. You don't know anything about me. You know nothing, and never will." I ran out, and this time he didn't try to stop me.

I hadn't wanted to fight with him, but he had acted like he knew everything, and I hate that in everyone. I couldn't believe he had done that to me. I never asked him any uncomfortable questions; he should've shown the same courtesy.

I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I hated to feel weak and helpless, and that is exactly how I feel when I cry.

Sesshomaru was my first and only friend. I hated that I had fought with him. But he did strange things to me. I always feel a little embarrassed and out of my league with him. He just seems to see everything and feel nothing. I want to…I don't know what I want from him.

--- ---

I went home and climbed into bed. I had finally pushed Sesshomaru to the back of my mind, and the information I had found out in the library was up front.

He had lied to the police. That meant he could still be alive. The evil man who had killed innocent people could still be alive and living close-by. I want to find him. But then I don't. I want to rant and rave and asked him how he could've done such a thing, but I'm terrified of him. I'm terrified of a man I've never met.

How could a man be so nice one second, then turn into a monster the next? It made no sense. It was like a bad horror movie where someone turns evil instantly with no reason at all, just to fit the needs of the story.

Except this wasn't a horror movie. It was life. Those kids had been real, alive. They had families, friends, people who loved them. A real big difference. I don't know what to do. I want to help them find peace, but then I'm also scared to. I'm scared of things I don't know, things I've never seen before. It's never been this way before. At my last school, I had helped all those kids and shades. I was never scared of them, because they had never hurt me, or had wanted to. That thing hurt me, and as ashamed as I am to admit it, it's made me scared of all the shades now. Scared that they will hurt me.

I am such a baby. I need to get over this, but I can't.

- - xXx - -

A/N- Okay, review time. You see that little button on the bottom of the screen? No, not that one, that one…more to the left…Perfect! Click it and send me a review. You can flame, I don't mind. I just won't listen to you.


	6. Savior

**Disclaimer- See CH 4. I think I've said this before…**

CH 6-Savior 

I feel like I'm disappearing. I never thought that Sesshomaru meant this much to me. Ever since the fight, I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I think I see him everywhere, I hear his voice everywhere. I've only known him for a while, but already he's planted himself into my life. I think I am obsessed. I probably am.

- - xXx - -

_They're staring at me. I can feel it. They're laughing about me… They're just jealous. They will never be as smart as me. They'll never get into Yale like I will. They'll still be here doing nothing when I become a rich, famous marine biologist. They're just jealous…_

_I hate this school. Everybody is so goody-goody. All they do is follow rules. Rules, rules, rules. I need to shake things up somehow…_

_Oh my god! I can't believe he asked me to the dance. This has to be a dream. If it is, I hope I never wake up. I can't wait to go home and tell Mom. She's gonna be so happy. She knows how long I've liked him. What will I wear? I hope Mom'll take me to the mall today…_

_I can't believe it. Dad has cancer. This can't be happening. Only a month left to live. No, it can't be happening. Stuff like this happens to other people, not me. No, it's not happening…_

_Stupid woman. Always complaining. "You could do a lot better if you tried!" "If you actually did your work, you could get a scholarship!" "Why won't you at least try?!" Feh. Like I wanna. I couldn't care less about school. It's not like I'm gonna use biology anytime in the near future. I just want my guitar…_

_I hate these kids. They're all stuck-up brats that have parents with tons of money to get them everything they want. They've probably never worked in their lives! I want to hurt those kids so bad. I want them to feel all the pain I feel. Oh god, here comes the principal. I hat e her voice. I want to rip her tongue out every time she talks. I wonder how she would feel if she knew that her sweet, caring math teacher wanted to hurt her so bad that she…_

- - xXx - -

"Kagome? Kagome dear, wake up, class is over. Kagome."

I jerked awake, panting. Those thought, those words hadn't been mine. I hadn't thought them. Oh man. I know what they were thinking. I know. I could hear them clearly. Could feel their emotions. I had _been_ them.

I looked up and Ms. Tsubashi was looking at me with a strange expression. I didn't say anything, just got up. I saw Sesshomaru still in his seat, watching me. I ran. I ran out of the classroom, out of the school.

I can't go there anymore. It's taking over me. I can never escape it. I ran to a little park, and collapsed on one of the benches. I was crying, and this time, I didn't care.

I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do it. I could feel everything they felt. Like I _was_ them, like those had been my emotions. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't. It's too much. I'm going crazy. Those kids are dead. How can I help them? Why does it matter if they're saved or not? They're dead!

I felt a hand on my back. I didn't even jerk. I turned around and it was Sesshomaru. I wiped my tears. "What do you want? Why're you following me?"

He sat down beside me. "Why won't you tell me what's going on, Kagome? I could help you."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Nobody can help me. I'm unhelpable. I don't think that's a real word. Nobody can help me. I'm alone and I always will be."

"No you're not. You have me."

I touched a hand to his cheek. He raised his hand and put it over mine. "I know I have you," I whispered. "And that's why you can't help me. I won't see you hurt like I was. I won't risk it."

He looked at me, fire in his eyes. "I won't get hurt. I can protect myself. I can protect you."

"Nobody can protect me from this. It'll follow me where ever I go."

He hugged me then, hard. I let him comfort me in the only way he could.

"Come over to my house. I don't want you all alone at your house tonight."

I didn't fight him. "Okay."

- - xXx - -

I always feel a little scared in Sesshomaru's house. It's so big; it's like it will eat me, swallow me whole. I followed him into the house, not saying a word. He showed me to a guest room by his.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

He got me some towels and some of his older clothes to wear. "The bathroom's that way. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"I'll make some food just in case." I nodded and he left, leaving me alone. I knew e was just downstairs, but it felt like he was farther away. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. It wasn't Sesshomaru I was worried about, but… I don't know. I just had a feeling. I got into the shower and washed, turning the water on really hot. I got out of the shower and put on the clothes Sesshomaru had given me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes had bags under them and my hair was in tangles. I don't know who that girl is in the mirror. I almost never look in the mirror, so my own face is unfamiliar to me. I think that's sad, not knowing how your own face looks like. I combed out my hair with my fingers, then turned around to leave, but something caught my eye. There were razors on the counters. I turned back to them. I pulled up my sleeve. My old cuts were thin scars on my wrists.

I used to cut myself so much back then. The pain in my head used to grow so much I had to focus on something else. That's when I had first realized I could talk to the dead. It used to hurt so much to try to talk to them, not that it's much better now. I'm just used to it.

Could I cut myself? Would it help? I've never thought about killing myself. I thought about it now.

Was there any reason to kill myself? The only thing wrong in my life is that my mom is dying, I can talk to the dead, and something from…wherever the dead people stayed was trying to kill me. I'm obsessed with Sesshomaru and I can feel the emotions of thirty-seven dead students.

That alone is enough to do this. It was… I can't explain how it felt to know their thoughts. It really brought home the fact that they were real, had real families, had real problems.

I picked up one of the razors. It was one of those old fashioned ones that was just basically a blade. Why would Sesshomaru have one of these? It was too convenient. I hesitated, then brought up the razor to my wrist. It didn't matter. It really didn't.

I drew it across, wincing at the sting. I watched the blood start to swell, then fall. It made pretty designs on the perfectly white bowl of the sink. I cut again. Then again. And again. And again. The blood started to fall faster. It was all over the counter. I brought my arm up to about eye level. Then I heard Sesshomaru at the door.

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

I didn't answer him. I was fascinated by my blood. I started to feel faint.

"Kagome?" He rattled the doorknob. "Kagome? Kagome?!" He pounded on the door. "Kagome, what're you doing?!"

I started to sway, then crashed to the floor. I could see a bright light, but it wasn't heaven. It was the ceiling light. It was blinding me.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He rattled harder, but it wouldn't open. I could hear him try to ram it, but it held.

"See? I'm not supposed to be found," I whispered to him, although I knew he couldn't hear.

I heard him run away.

"He left. I knew he would leave me." I held my hand up. The blood slipped onto my face. I let it fall again. It fell over my head. The light's turned off suddenly. Then I saw _it_ again. But it was a different _it_. It was all black. I started to whimper. I tried to move away, but it came closer. _It_ seemed to fill the whole bathroom. _It's_ jaws opened wide. I could see all _it's_ teeth. They were sharp, and there were a lot of them. _It_ growled at me. The doorknob rattled again. Oh thank god. Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." I tried to call it, but my voice was just a whisper.

_He can't hear you…_ I heard _its _voice. It was silky, low and deep. I didn't like it.

I tried again. "Sesshomaru!" It was a little louder, but not by much. I think he heard me though, because the door opened just in time.

Sesshomaru stepped, light flooding in from the hall. _It_ roared, then speed out, streaking past Sesshomaru. I guess he saw a flash of it, since he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He jumped back, then saw me on his floor. "Oh Jesus, Kagome." He saw my arm. "Oh, Kagome. Why?" He didn't wait for an answer, just picked me up gently and carried me out. I was really ready to faint now.

He set me down on his bed, then ran out again. I tried to hold on to him. I didn't want to be alone now. He came running back with a first aid kit. He wiped away the blood, then bandaged my arm. He took the kit back, then sat on his bed, holding me.

"Why did you do that Kagome? What's making you do that? Talk to me."

I just shook my head, and held onto him, crying.

He didn't ask me anymore, just hugged me, and stayed with me until I finally fainted.

**- - xXx - -**

A/N- Review time. You know what to do. And hey, I think it's longer!


	7. Confession

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- The beginning is from Sesshomaru's POV. The rest is Kagome.**

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_**alex- I'm glad you though it was interesting!**_

_**Ms. Mug- Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I got kicked off for a few days! Please forgive me?**_

_**broken hearts, crying tears- I think this is a bit longer! And about Kagome telling Sesshomaru, well keep reading!**_

_**wanderingdragin- Yey! I kick a$$! (I don't cuss in real life! Just my characters!) You read my flamer response! I'm glad. It made me real happy to write it! About the 37 kids, keep reading and you'll find out!**_

**_Lady of the Squrriles- Your review really made me happy! I usually have trouble with imagery, but I guess I did something right! Yes, there is a lot of repetitiveness on this site, but that's what happens when you have thousands of writers all over the world writing about one subject!_**

_**Thorns-and-Wind- I really liked the poem!!!**_

_**Lady Mystic Saria- I updated!**_

**_Lady Tetsu-Maru_****_- Oh goody! I like your description of my story! I hope your questions are answered here! And Sesshomaru isn't a demon. He's a 16-year-old sophomore. And I do realize they are OOC!_**

**_Kawaii-Kitsune000_****_- I'm glad you like my writing style! Yes, it is a Sess/Kag fic! I'm still working on the other characters. I haven't decided yet! And I LOVE long reviews! Those are the best!_**

**_ReginaLucifer_****_- Danke!_**

**_Candycorn Anime_****_- Here is update!!_**

**_Kimonolover_****_- Ummm… I'm not sure if that's a compliment of an insult. Are you mad at me? And what's in my head? Umm. A lot of things, I missed last years Spring Cleaning. There's probably a lot of freaky things up there._**

**_Apri-Chan_****_- I'm glad you love this! I love it too! I'm sorry it's sad… (Not really!)_**

**_Suaru_****_- I have updated! I think I said that before already…_**

**_Black-Fire Eclipse_****_- You have questions, we have answers! I hope this answers some of them! And yes, poor _****_Kagome…_**

* * *

**CH 7- Confession**

I held Kagome until she fainted. I think this has been one of the most terrifying days of my life. And all because of Kagome.

I don't understand her. She's so different from anybody else I've met. She means more to me then anybody else. I don't understand how, because I haven't even known her that long. But in my heart, it feels as though I've known her forever. I've tried to be cold and distant with her, like I am with everybody, but I can't. She makes me want to protect her, to keep her safe with every part of my being…

I laid Kagome on the bed, and tried to leave, but I couldn't. My mind was bogged down with all the questions I had.

What _was_ that thing I had seen?? I didn't see it clearly, but I did see the flash of black rush past me. When it passed, me, it had brushed my arm. I don't ever want to feel that again. It was cold, so cold. You could feel the absence of life. And people call _me_ unemotional.

I can't believe that Kagome did what she did. I never thought she would do something like that. I thought she was dead. Oh god, there was so much blood. I think that will haunt me for a while, the sight of her on the floor, her blood splattered all around her.

But why would she go to such measures? What was haunting her so much that she felt she had to die to escape it?

'I wish she would talk to me. I wish I could help her.'

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and twisted. I sat on the bed next to her, staring down at her face. She looked like she was in so much pain, even in her sleep. I yielded to temptation and touched her cheek. I brushed her silky black hair from her face.

'Kagome… You're such a mystery… And I don't think I'll ever solve you.' I moved around on the bed and lay behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have nightmares about this night.

* * *

_It was coming, again. Why wouldn't it leave her alone? Why did it want her? She ran faster. She couldn't tell where she was. There were dark shapes in the background, like trees, or buildings. The place was filled with fog, gray fog. _

_She wanted to go home. She wanted to be back with him, being held in his arms. She didn't want to be here, with it chasing her._

'_We'll chase you forever.'_

_She looked around, but she didn't see anything. "Who said that?" Her voice was smothered in the fog._

'_We said it. You will never escape us. Even if you save those kids. We will make you suffer. Suffer as we did.'_

_Was that the students? Were they talking to her?_

"_Come out. Let me see you."_

'_Are you sure? We're not very pretty.'_

"_Come out," she said once again, an air of confidence in her voice that she didn't feel._

_And it came out. She would have screamed if she hadn't been so stunned._

_It was, vaguely human. There was a head, two legs, two arms. But that was it. Its face was… horrific. One of the eyes was missing. The other was red. There was a lump of flesh were the nose would be. One side off the face had been burned off. Gleaming bone shone through. It was dressed in tatters of what had been clothes. There were burn marks showing where the cloth had worn out._

_She whimpered. She felt sick. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to see this thing, this monster._

_The corners of mutilated lips curled up. It didn't help the view. _

'_See? Not pretty at all. This is what happens to us. This is what will happen to you, to him.'_

"_Him? Who?"_

'_You'll know soon enough.' Suddenly it was right in front of her. She let out a choked scream. The smell was overpowering. It reached out and grabbed her forearms. She tried to get away. _

"_Let go! Let go of me!"_

'_No. We'll have you.'_

_It hauled her up to her toes and smashed it's lips onto hers._

_She screamed, but the sound was muffled. It's grip tightened on her arms. She thrashed around. It suddenly dropped her on the ground. It smiled._

_She screamed, this time it wasn't muffled or drowned out. She screamed her anger, her disgust, her fright._

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Someone shook me. I jerked awake, still screaming.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm here."

Sesshomaru. He held me tight against him, smoothing a hand over my hair. "It's okay, it's okay," he murmured over and over.

I buried my face against his chest. I cried. I sobbed. I couldn't get that… that thing out of my mind. The feel of its lips against mine. It's smile. I didn't wan to do this anymore. I didn't. But I had to. I couldn't change my mind again. This was the only way I was going to be able to be free from it, to be returned to the normal life I had before moving here. Well, normal for me.

I calmed down, and Sesshomaru held me close, not letting his hold relax. I snuggled up to him, glad for the momentary comfort.

After awhile, Sesshomaru pulled me gently away from him to look into my eyes. "You have to talk to me, Kagome. I won't let you off now. I want you to tell me everything. I won't take 'no' for an answer. I'm going to pressure you and nag you until you tell me. If I have to use force, then I will."

My eyes widened. This was a different Sesshomaru then the one I had gotten to know. This was the Sesshomaru people talk about in school, the on that punched one of his teachers.

Even so, I wasn't going to tell him. I couldn't. That thing had said it was coming after me, and _him_. I have a feeling it might be Sesshomaru, but I don't know why they would want to hurt Sesshomaru. He has nothing to do with this.

'Maybe it's just the fact that he's with me. Guilty by association. But I don't know why they want ME to start with. Damn, this is so confusing.'

Sesshomaru gave me a little shake. "You're not talking. You have to tell me what's happening."

"I can't!" I yelled at him. I was tired of him wanting answers. Didn't he realize it was for his own good? "I won't tell you anything! Let it go, Sesshomaru. It doesn't concern you."

He stared at me. I could tell that he was hurt buy my words. I couldn't help it. If hurting him made him drop the subject, then I would hurt him, no matter how much I don't want to.

"It, whatever it is, made you try to kill yourself. In my eyes, that makes it entirely my concern."

"Why do you care? Why do you care if I die?"

He shook me harder. "Damnit, Kagome! I care! That's it, that's all there is! I care about you, and I'll be damned before I let you kill yourself!"

That almost did me in. He cared about me. I can't remember the last time somebody said something like that to me. But I wouldn't let it take other me. I had to stay strong.

"And that's exactly what will happen if you get any more into this, Sesshomaru. You'll be damned."

"Don't give me that shit! I want a clear answer for once!"

I gave up trying to be calm. I pulled myself out of his arms and stood by the bed. "This is nothing you can solve! You can do nothing for me! You're useless! You can't see the dead, you can't fight them, can you? No, hell no! I can! I'm the only one! Only I can save them! Only I can save myself!"

Sesshomaru stared at me, stunned. I tried to catch my breath. I had told him too much. Way, too much.

"The dead? You can see the dead?"

I refused to answer him. I turned away from him. I walked to the large window in is room. I looked out into the night, but not really seeing anything.

He stood up and stood behind me. I met his eyes in the window. "Tell me, Kagome. Tell me."

I sighed. He wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't refuse him forever. I was weak.

"For as long as I can remember, I could see the dead. My earliest memory is of playing with Airu, a child that had gotten shot by her father. I was six. It wasn't until sixth grade I finally realized how different I was. I was blacking out all that year, because my brain couldn't handle the shades talking to me in my mind.

"I was taken to doctors, hospitals. I tried to tell my parents what was wrong, what I could do, but they didn't believe me. I got sent to psychiatrists. I still loved my parents though. I knew it was only because they wanted me to feel better. I had a younger brother, Sota. He died. He was riding his bike home from school one day and a kid high of crack ran him down. My mom started getting sick that year.

"Then we found out that my Dad had cancer. He was so brave through it all. When he died, my mom cracked. She wasn't the same anymore. Then we found out she had a rare disease; I can't remember the name. She's in the hospital now. She had a relapse of her fever that night you found me outside the school."

I stopped and took a deep breath. This was harder then I thought it would be, telling somebody everything about me. Sesshomaru put a hand on my shoulder. I took strength from that small gesture.

"It sounds like something out of a bad drama movie. My dad and bro gets killed the same year, then my mom gets sick. But it's so real.

"During middle school, I helped a lot of shades move on. I'm not exactly sure hoe I helped. All I did was find out the truth about how they died. I have this little ritual I do. I always feel corny doing it. When I first stared doing this, I had no idea what I was doing. There was a little bookstore in our town, you know the one that has witchcraft stuff. I read in a book that you have to do this little ritual to fully have shades move on and be in peace. I don't know if it's true, but I do it anyways.

"It was cool that first year. Helping the shades gave me a sense of purpose. It took my mind off of my family, or rather, lack of one.

"Then the doctors decided that it would be better for my mom to move away from the memories of my dad, my brother. I hated it. I was so depressed back then. I was out of the house all the time. I started getting into fights at school. I was suspended… I don't know how many times. The only reason I wasn't kicked out all together was that the doctors talked to the principal. I was an animal back then. I did drugs. I was drunk all the time.

"Then we moved here, and it wasn't any better. Kids here teased me, still do." I turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure you heard rumors about the new chick, the one that was all Gothic and a badass. The one that cussed at her teachers and beat the hell out of one of the cheerleaders."

Sesshomaru grinned a little. "I remember. You were the talk of the school last year. The Preps were scared of you and the rest of the outcasts were in awe of you."

I turned away again. "I don't know why. I'm sure if they knew what I knew, they would be on their knees, thanking god that they weren't me."

Sesshomaru let me brood a minute, then poked me. I looked up at him. "Tell me what happened to your shoulder."

I told him. I told him everything, about _it_, the whispers, the dream. When I told him about the dream I had that night, he looked horrified.

"Jesus. It tried to- to –"

I shook my head. I knew what it had been trying to do. "No, it wasn't trying to rape me. It was trying to emphasis how powerless I am, to scare me as much as it could."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know what to think about this."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I believe you. Somehow, I believe everything you told me. Its just, a little hard to take in. SO that thing that was in the bathroom was the ting that slashed your shoulder?"

"Yeah. But it was different too. This one was black, and it talked to me. The other didn't."

"How're you going to save them, Kagome?" He sat on his bed.

I sat down next to him. He put an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. "I have no idea. I have to find more information about Shiro, about the kids."

"This time, I can help you better, since I know everything." He was clearly referring to the incident in the library.

"Yeah."

We sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. Then, I became aware of a faint beeping.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sesshomaru. He listened for a minute, then nodded. We both got up and walked around the room. Finally, I realized it was coming from my bag. I rushed over and opened it. It was my cell phone. I had two missed calls, and a voice message.

I called my mailbox and listened to the message.

"Ms. Higurashi? This is Doctor Tamari from Sien Hospital. I'm afraid that your mother had a relapse of her fever. She went into a coma this morning, but got worse. Ms. Higurashi, I'm sorry… Your mother is dead,"

The phone slipped out of my hand and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Look! I finally updated! Please don't kill me! I had my first big case of writer's block with this CH! Please read and review! (BTW, this is 10 pages! And I wrote it all in one sitting! I'm so proud of myself! 


	8. Funeral

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- I get so inspired when people review! I can't believe so many people like my story! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dedicated- To Lady Tetsu-Maru. When you finish reading this, you'll know why it's dedicated to you!**

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_Lady Tetsu-Maru_****_- I'm sorry! And yeah, Kagome needs a rest, but she won't get any in this story! And hey, if you like Shippo, I think this CH will make you a little happy!_**

**_Ms. Mug_****_- Oh. I'm glad it's not my fault! But it's my fault I made it a cliffy? No it- wait, yes, yes it is… Sorry! _**

**_inus-gurl93_****_- I have updated, updated, updated, updated! I used the word "update" as much as you did! I'm so proud of myself!_**

**_ReginaLucifer_****_- Oh god! I don't know what I would do if my dad died… Go crazy probably…. My deepest sympathies to you and your family._**

**_Apri-Chan_****_- You were listening to Christmas music while reading this? Strange combination… I'm listening to Slipknot now, and was the whole time I wrote this CH. If anybody's interested, I was listening to "Vermilion Pt. 2" and it fit…so sad._**

**_borken hearts,crying tears_****_- I hope this CH answers your questions!_**

**_Kimonolover_****_- No, I'm not in love with drama! I didn't think it was THAT dramatic. -shrugs- I guess I have hidden talents. I never really though I was that good of a writer, but with all these reviews, I guess I gotta wake up and face the truth!_**

**_demonspawn666_****_- No, Sesshomaru's not dead. I didn't even think about that! That would make a cool story though! And you got the LP connection! I didn't think anybody would! I LOVE LP, so I couldn't resist putting some in!_**

**_InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov_****_- Well, I updated! I'm glad you like it so much! It makes me happy!!!!_**

**_Mx2mnm_****_- I updated! I seem to be repeating myself… I'll have to fix that…_**

**_wanderingdragon_****_- Yey, I kick $$!!! I think I said that for my responses last time… Oh well!!! No, I'm not telling you about the 37! You are welcome to tell me your theories though! And thank you so much! What you said made me soooo happy!_**

**_Suaru_****_- 10 pages!!! Again!!! I'm on a roll!!!!!! I'd feel the same way about my family!_**

**_Black-Fire Eclipse_****_- I think this CH answers some of your questions!_**

**

* * *

****CH 8- Funeral **

I watched the phone drop.

'I'm dreaming, right? This cannot be happening. This CANNOT be happening. I gotta be dreaming.'

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

I turned to him, calm and collected. "My mother died. She's at Sien Hospital."

"Oh, Kagome," he sighed. He came to me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't stop him, but I didn't stop him either. I just stood there, arms down and eyes staring past his shoulders.

"I have to go to the hospital. Can I use the phone to call a cab?" I asked.

Sesshomaru pulled me away, eyes filled with… something.

"I can drive you. I got my license a few months ago."

"It's okay. I can go by myself."

"Are you sure?"

I finally looked up at him. "Yes."

He looked at me, then left. I waited 'til I couldn't hear his footsteps before I sat down on the bed.

Great. Just great. My mom was dead. Where was I gonna go? I couldn't stay with Sesshomaru forever. I probably couldn't stay the night. Well, it was basically morning already. The clock on my cell phone said it was four thirty-five in the morning. It seemed like I had been there forever.

Sesshomaru's mom, can't remember her name, I think she hates me. I think because I'm not rich and born with a gold spoon in my mouth, she thinks I'm inferior. Hell, I could have a whole damned gold dinner set and she still probably wouldn't like me.

His dad's okay. He's a little cold, but not like his wife. I remember his Dad's name. Inutashio. It sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before?

We told you…

You know him… remember his name…

I suppressed the scream that had instinctively stared to escape my mouth. Oh god. I haven't heard those whisperers in forever. This time, I talked back to them.

'Who? Who is he? Whose name have you told me?'

His…

You'll know soon enough.

They faded away, leaving me with a small headache and confused thoughts.

"Kagome?" I jumped. It was only Sesshomaru. Obviously.

"Yeah?"

"I called the cab. It'll be here in about five minutes."

"Thanks." I got up and walked to his window. I stared out, watching for the cab's light.

'Mom's dead. How'm I supposed to deal with this? Why did this all happen at once? Oh god.'

* * *

It was sunny. The sun was out, the sky was clear. It didn't fit at all. I stood, not crying. I think I'm beyond the point where I can cry my pain away. I don't think there were much tears left for me.

I wasn't listening to the priest. I didn't want to hear the words that meant my mother was really dead.

It was sad. Guess how many people were there. One. Guess who that one was. Me. I stood there, the only one left in the world who gave a damn if my mother was dead or not.

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister_ Nariko_ and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make His face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."

I had forgotten her name. Nariko. Thunder. She had been nothing like thunder in the past days. She had been silent, quiet, unless she was delirious, then she would rant and rave at the top of her lungs, crying out for my father.

"Dear, they're ready to start burying her. Are you sure you want to stay?" The kind Priest, Father Sinorabu, peered into my eyes, his soft brown eyes full of sympathy and regret.

I shook my head silently. My mother was dead and I was the only one left, I had to watch it all, so she would know that I was there, that I loved her.

Father Sinorabu patted my shoulder, then turned and walked away, robes swaying gently in the wind, bible tucked under his arm.

The digger walked silently to the grave and started to cover it. I watched him, knowing every scoop of dirt would cover her more, would make her even farther from me.

Every toss of dirt was in slow motion, hitting my soul every time it hit the coffin.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

It grew louder in my ears. A beat against my heart.

No. I couldn't let him cover her. No. I wouldn't let him bury her in the dirt, to become food for worms and such in the long years.

_Thud. Thud. THUD. THUD. THUD._

I couldn't take it.

"NO!!!" I screamed. I dashed to the digger and wrestled with him, trying to grab the shovel out of his hands.

"NO! I won't let you bury her!" I felt someone pulling at my shoulders, but ignored it. I kept grabbing for the shovel. The digger didn't say anything, just backed up, hands tight in the shovel.

"Let go, you bastard! I won't let you!" I couldn't hold on. But I tried. "I won't! I won't…" I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hand. I felt someone hug me, but didn't look up. I sat there and sobbed.

I had lost everything precious to me. My whole family was gone, leaving me. I wish I could die too, wish I could join them wherever they were.

* * *

Someone picked me up, bridal style, and carried me away. I didn't protest, just sobbed, mourning my mother in a way I never thought I could. The person holding me sat down, where, I wasn't sure, and began to softly rub my back, gently murmuring soft condolences. I calm down, eventually, and wiped my tears away before looking up. I expected it to be Sesshomaru, but it wasn't. It was guy I had never seen before. He had black hair tied into a low ponytail, and the brightest, deepest violet eyes I've ever seen. He smiled at me. I jumped off his lap. I saw we were in the church, in one of the benches.

"I- I- who are you?" I decided to go with.

"My name is Miroku," he answered in a soft, thoughtful voice.

"Thanks for pulling me away." I said.

"It was no problem. Anyways, I couldn't just walk away after seeing you like that."

I dropped my head ant stared down at my black boots. I didn't want to remember it. Didn't want to think about what was happening to m mother at that exact second.

"What do you do?" I asked him. He didn't seem that much older then me.

"I'm studying theology at the college," he answered, not bothered by me poking into his business. "I was thinking about being a priest, but I found I couldn't." HE gave me a quick grin, a flash of white teeth.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely interested.

The man named Miroku held up a long-fingered hand.

"I can't seem to control my… wandering hand…"

I frowned. I didn't get it. "I don't get it."

He grinned again, and I was momentarily distracted by how hot he was. "In other words, I don't seem to be able to give up the ladies."

I got it. "Mmmmm," I said by way of answer.

He laughed at my expression, a soft chuckle. It was a nice sound, not forced at all, but a real laughter, a sign of amusement. Not like so many people I know, me included, who don't have any laughter left, but force themselves anyways.

Then he suddenly got serious, a concerned expression on his face. "Was that… a family member?"

"My mother." I sat back down on the bench, next to Miroku.

"Do you have anybody else you can go home with?"

I shook my head. "No." I hadn't thought about that. Hadn't thought about where I was going to live, how I was going to make money.

"I know you just met me, but you're welcome in my house."

I looked back at him, and didn't see any ulterior motives in his clear, purple eyes. I sighed. Did it even matter if he was a killer? I had nothing to go on for anyways. Nobody would miss me if I was gone.

"Why not?"

* * *

I followed Miroku silently into his apartment building. He was talking to me, and I hadn't been listening. I tuned back in.

"- girlfriend, Sango. She's a martial arts teacher, and isn't home in the mornings very often. Also, she has an adopted son, Shippo. Her brother also lives with us, so it might be a little crowded. "

I nodded. All those people. I would have to talk to them, would have to make small talk. I didn't know if I could do that. Before, a long, long, _long_, time ago, it would have been easy, second nature, nothing I had to think about. But now, all that was gone. I was Kagome the loner now, not Kagome the socialite.

Miroku stopped in front off Apartment 13. He pulled some keys out of his jeans and unlocked the door.

"Sango? I'm home! And I have a visitor!" He smiled at me and motioned for me to come in.

I stepped in, unsure how to act or talk.

"I'll be right out!" called a voice from a doorway to my left and down. I looked around. I was standing in a long hall that went all the way back and ended in a wall. To my right, I counted two doorways, one with a door, the other just an open entranceway. It led into a kitchen. To my left were four doorways. I could see into the one closest to me. It was a bedroom, a messy one. There were clothes all over the place, toys thrown around, plates on a desk, with candy wrapper in every place I could see. There were pictures of athletes all over the wall. I could recognize some of them, which kinda scared me. There was Yasuhiro Yamashita, Kosei Inoue,Ichiro Suzuki, Kim Sung Beom, and some others. There were also some American athletes, like LeBron James, Michael Vick, Andy Garcia, Hank Aaron, Babe Ruth, and Barry Bonds. I wasn't sure how I knew them, but I knew them.

I could see another door open in the messy one, and I saw a peek of an extremely clean room, except for toys on the floor.

Miroku saw me looking and smiled. He seemed to do that a lot. "The pigsty is Kohaku's room, and the clean one is Shippo's. They're staying at friends' houses', so you won't see them until tomorrow. The last door is me and Sango's room, then one next to it is the bathroom, the one next to that Shippo's room."

I nodded, not exactly sure what I was _supposed_ to say. He led me to the last door on the right. "This is the living room. The couch pulls out, so you can sleep there, with the door closed." I nodded again.

Miroku turned around, and a young woman came out of the bedroom. She had long black hair in a high ponytail and soft warm eyes just like Miroku's, except hers were brown. She wore gray sweat pants and a white tank top. There was a funky design on them, made with fake red rhinestones.

"Is that a thong?" I asked before I thought.

She laughed, a high clear sound. "No. But everyone thinks that. It's the Calvin Klein symbol. You've seen them before, on the back pockets of the jeans." I nodded. Yeah, I had seen them. I had a pair myself.

"My name is Sango. What's yours?"

"Kagome," I answered, short and simple. She nodded.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So, how d'you know Miroku? Are you a fellow student?"

"I' m in high school. I don't think I'm a fellow student."

She didn't seem fazed by my reply. "Oh?" She turned to Miroku and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I met Kagome at the church. Her mother passed away."

I was taken back. He had just told someone my personal business without asking me first. I wanted to punch him. Hurt him.

Sango's eyes filled with pity. I didn't want it. "Oh. Well, then I guess you're spending some nights with us. I'll go put some fresh sheets on the couch." She left.

I turned to Miroku. "Why did you tell her?! That was MY business, you had no right to tell her!" I could feel tears start to gather in my eyes, thinking about my mother.

"Kagome, I didn't mean any harm. I just thought she needed to know." He said this in a soothing voice. I shook my head, the looked at the ground.

Sango came back out. "Well, it's all ready! Kagome, feel free to go rest, I'm sure you've had a long day."

I nodded and bushed past her, walking into the living room. It had light blue walls, and blue curtains at the walls. The couch was already pulled out. There light green sheets on it. There was a dark oak entertainment center across from the couch. There was a TV, a DVD, and a Playstation sitting in their respective place in and around it.

I drew off my black jacket, and dropped onto the couch. I lay there, trying not to think about anything.

Of course, I didn't succeed. My mind was bombarded my memories if my mother, my father, Sota. Memories of when we were happy, carefree. Before me seeing the shades, before Sota died. I couldn't hold them in anymore and let the tears come, silently crying into the pillow.

* * *

10 pages again! I don't know what's wrong with me! The words just seem to be flowing outta me! SO, you know what time it is! Review time! Please do, it'll make me soooooo happy!!!! Oh, and those athletes names? All real! The Japanese ones, and the Korean one are Judo… people. LeBron James is basketball, Michael Vick is football, Andy Garcia is football, the others are baseball. I don't own any of them!!!!! 


	9. Change

**Disclaimer- See CH 4**

* * *

**_Reviwer Responses:_**

_No, reviewer responses 'cause I have to hurry and get off the computer! I'll respond to them in CH 10! Wow, CH 10 already....._

* * *

CH 9- Change

I woke up with tears dried on my face. I got up and rubbed my face. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about five in the morning. I struggled to remember what day it was.

It was Friday. Two days after the incident at Sesshomaru's house. It felt like it had been years ago.

I stretched. I was still wearing my funeral clothes. A long black skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt. I didn't want to go to school, but I should. I've missed about… three, four days in a row, and that would not be good for my grades. I sighed. I guess I should go… Yeah, I'd go. Mt stomach made a little flip at the though of seeing Sesshomaru. I didn't stop to analyze it. I made my way to the kitchen and found a coffe maker. I can actually make pretty decent coffee. I started it up and went to the bathroom. I cleaned up as best I could. Without my usual black eyeliner and eye shadow, you could see the bags under my eyes.

I went back to the kitchen and found the coffee ready. The aroma was beautiful. I could get high off that thing. I poured myself a cup and sat at the table, staring off into space and inhaling the coffee.

I finished it all and washed the cup out. I always did have good manners. I looked around the living room for paper, and found a pad and a pen.

"Gone to school, will be back around three-thirty if welcome. Kagome." I sprawled it out and set it in the kitchen, next to the coffee maker. I left it running, I knew that Miroku and Sango would be awake soon to get to their respective destinations.

I wondered if the other kids knew about my mom. I wonder if they'll still talk about me, make fun of me still, even though my mom has just died. They probably would. Kids are cruel these days, evil.

Miroku and Sango's apartment wasn't far from school, only about ten minutes away. I grabbed my jacket, and headed out. I snuck a peek into Shippo's room. It really was neat. I looked at the framed pictures on the little desk there, and saw a perfect family. One picture had Miroku and Sango holding hands, with a brown-haired boy of about ten standing beside them, sticking his tongue out at them. In Sango's arms was a young boy of about six. He had fluffy brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and was eating an ice-cream cone.

'They look so perfect,' I thought to myself. I would never have a family like that again. Even if I lived here with them for the rest of m life, I would never fit into that picture. I could wish…but wishes never come true.

I pulled on my boots and walked out. Time for another day at school. I wonder if Sesshomaru will be there.

* * *

The school was crowded, and I had to push and shove about a million people until I could get to my locker. Then, when I got there, I had to cuss out a couple that were making out on it. I hate teenagers.

I had to think about my combination for a minute. I hadn't opened my locker that much when I _had_ come to school. I finally remembered it. I had World History first. I grabbed my book for it, then made my way downstairs. I was about to enter my classroom when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome?" It was Sesshomaru. I turned to see him, and felt my heart clench. He was wearing his customary black, a black Slipknot hoodie, black Tripp bondage pants, and black Vans. I walked to him and stood staring up at him, not saying a word. He stared back, then held his arms out. I stepped into them and closed my eyes. I felt so safe. ((A/N- I don't like putting author's notes in the middle of my stories, but I had to say something: Awww!!!!!))

"Oh, look, it's the freakus gothicus! Watch how they gather to mate! Please remember, don't feed the animals!" Laughter rang out through the students.

I didn't bother to look up. It was Kikyo Takshiwa. I hate her. She's a bitch. There are no other words for her. She makes fun of everybody who's different from her, which means everyone who isn't rich and pretty like her. She's a racist, a homophobe, a Prep. The world would be a better place without her.

I let go of Sesshomaru, but he kept me lose to him, his arm around my waist. I took a quick glance up at him, and was astonished by the change. His face was closed off, emotionless. His beautiful amber eyes were hard, cold. I could feel his muscles, they were tensed up, rock hard.

I finally turned to Kikyo. She was wearing a short blue skirt, one that barely covered her ass, a blue off-the-shoulder blouse, one that barely covered her boobs, and high blue sandals. Her black hair was curled around her face, and her brown eyes were bright with excitement. Her face was covered with just the right amount of make-up.

"What do you want?" I asked her, voice calm and hard.

"What do I want? Hmm, let's see…" She lifted a slim hand and started counting fingers. "I want money, I want a car, I want to own the mall, I want to marry someone famous, and I want to be beautiful forever. NO, wait, I left out a couple. I want world peace and I want crazy freaks like you to die." She gave us a bright smile.

I smiled back. "If you've been nice this year, I'm sure Santa will consider that."

"You believe in Santa? At your age? Honestly Kagome, at your age. I don't think you should be telling people that. They might send you to the loony bin."

I waved a hand at her. "That's not a problem. I live there already."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at me. 'Kagome, you are a freak. People like you, and him, " she pointed at Sesshomaru, "should be put down. You're no good for the world. You're pollution."

I snuck a peek at Sesshomaru to see how he would react. He hadn't changed expressions, just tightened his arm around me.

"Oh, by the ay Kagome, I heard that your mother died." I watched her, not saying a thing. "I want to say, thank god. One less freak in the world. Because she would have to be a freak, to have a child like you."

The world stopped. Everyone was silent. I stared at her, eyes wide. A red haze tainted everything for me.

"Oh, hell no bitch." I tackled her.

Kikyo fell with a shriek and I straddled her, punching her. I heard noting but the words she had said about my mother. I had a handful of her hair in my hand, pulling at it, and my other was punching her. Someone pulled at me, but I shrugged them off. They pulled harder, and I was yanked off her, but I got free, and started to kick her, in the ribs, in her face, everywhere I could reach. I could hear her screaming, and it fueled me to kick her harder.

Someone grabbed me by the waist and lifted me away. I struggled and I realized I was yelling, every cuss word I knew.

"Kagome! Kagome, stop! Stop!" Sesshomaru was yelling in my ear. He carried me all the way outside and plunked me on a bench.

"No! She talked about my mom! I will not let her say things like that about my mom! Let me go so I can kick her ass some more!"

He held me still. "No. You did enough. They're calling an ambulance. And the police."

I struggled some more, then stopped abruptly. The fight had all drained out of me. "The police, huh?"

"Yes." Once he was sure I wasn't going to bolt, he let me go, and sat down next to me.

"I guess Kikyo is gonna press charges."

"Most likely. You'll probably go to juvie."

"Isn't that nice. Especially with my record."

Sesshomaru put an arm around me again. I leaned back and rested my head against his strong shoulder. "If I go to jail, I'll miss you a lot. Make sure you come visit me."

"Always," he whispered, and kissed my head.

* * *

(((I'm gonna skip all the court stuff, so this is about a couple months afterwards.)))

* * *

I walked to the psychiatrist I had to go see. His name was Akito Kotare, and he was a pain in the ass. I basically spent the whole hour staring at him, and him staring at me.

I got to the building and walked in. I was wearing black Tripp bondage pants with red stitching, a red tank top with a black silk button-up shirt over it, and my black Vans with red laces. I was also wearing a red choker and tons of silver necklaces and bracelets, so of course, everyone stared at me. I ignored them.

I went to Kotare's office and let myself in. He didn't blink, just pulled a file out of his desk and opened it. He held a pen. Then we commenced out staring match. I studied the man, realizing I hadn't really looked at him n the three weeks I had been seeing him. He was about thirty. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was tall, probably about Sesshomaru's height. He wore a dark blue suit with a midnight blue tie. His jacket was off, and his dress-shirt sleeves were rolled up. All bland and predictable.

Then he did something very unpredictable. He actually talked to me.

"How do you like living with Youkan and his family?"

I didn't show my surprise. I decided to answer him, just because the staring thing was getting old. "It's cool.Mikari is annoying though. Always looking at me like I'm gonna start going crazy and kill them or something."

"Are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, really. I'm not crazy. Why would I was want to kill her? Yeah, she's annoying as hell, but she's Sesshomaru's mom, and he seems to like her."

"You're not crazy? Then why did you attack Kikyo?"

"She talked about my mom. Said things that she had no right, that nobody, has a right to say."

Kotare nodded. Then he lapsed back into silence. I stared out the window in his office.

My life had gotten so twisted up. I hadn't heard or seen anything from the shades since I got into that fight. It's almost like they were giving me a break to let me sort out my life. But with the way my life is, when they come back, they'll be back worse then ever.

My hour ended and I left, without saying goodbye or waiting for him to say I could go. Not like he ever did.

It was almost December, and it was cold. I shivered, and pulled my thin shirt closer to me. I was supposed to call Sesshomaru to get me, since he got his license last week, but I didn't want to. I felt a need to walk, to think.

I broke four of Kikyo's ribs. Tat though always cheered me up. AND if I ever told Kotare that, I would be sent to the asylum. I still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had gotten his father to agree to take me in. Social Services had been very willing to let me go when Youkan had waved around the big check he was willing to donate to them.

Sesshomaru and I had gotten close. I felt I could tell him everything and anything. I think I love him, but I'll never tell. I didn't think I could ever be _that_ open with him. But I think he knows. He's smart like that.

I was thinking about my life when a car pulled up beside me. The window was pulled down and a familiar head stuck out the window.

"Kagome!"

I smiled. It was Sango, probably on her way home. I walked over to her. I had kept in contact with Sango and Miroku and the others. Miroku and Sango had gotten married a month ago, and I had gone to their wedding.

"Coming or going from Kotare's" she asked me. Before I could answer, another voice called me, this time from the back seat.

"Kagome! Hi!' It was Shippo. He was so cute. He reminded me of Sota, which hurt at times. I waved at him, then turned back to Sango.

"Coming. I just finished."

"Where's Sesshomaru? Isn't he supposed to pick you up?"

"Yeah, but I didn't call him. I wanted to think before going home."

Sango gestured to her car. "Get inside, Kagome, I'll take you home. Someday, you're gonna kill yourself. Trying to walk all the way to the house in this weather. You do realize it's about ten miles away?" she asked me when I climbed in. "And look what you're wearing!"

I just shrugged. Sango sighed. I watched the tress flash by. Then I turned back to Sango.

"Sango, why'd you marry Miroku?"

She glanced at me. "I love him. What other reason do I need?"

"But he's so annoying sometimes. And he's always grabbing your butt."

Sango laughed. "Yeah, but I'm so used to it. And anyways, he's grabbing mine, and not another girl's, so I can't be _that_ mad."

"Oh." I turned back to the road. Sesshomaru never got on my nerves. He was perfect, which was scary to me. I can't believe that he is really is as kind and gentle as he is to me. I don't deserve somebody like that.

"Is there somebody you want to marry, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh? No. There's somebody…special to me, but I don't thin marriage is in the plans."

She smiled at me. "Is it Sesshomaru?"

My eyes widened. "Wha-? No, no, it's nobody, really." I could tell by her expression that Sango didn't believe me. "Yeah, it is. How'd you tell?"

"I can tell by the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Sesshomaru is the kind of person who loves, let alone likes, very easily. He would do anything to keep you safe."

I usually didn't like people telling me what to do, but this was a part of my life I had no experience in. I gladly listened to Sango, who had found somebody she loved.

"How do you know he loves me?"

"Same way I said before. The way he looks at you is a dead give away. The way he pulls you close to him, listens to every word you say."

I took in her words, then turned back to the road that was whizzing by.

I was afraid for Sesshomaru. What if the shades hurt him? They had talked about a 'him". I don't want anything to happen to him. I've had enough loss in my life, I don't want any more.

I listened to Shippo chattering in the back. He had gotten a Nintendo DS for his birthday three days ago, and wouldn't part with it. He's scary with that thing. He's only seven and he has beaten every game Sango and Miroku give him. He beat Jak 2 in five days, and that was only after playing in about three hours everyday after school, and that wasn't even three hours straight! He's a monster. I couldn't even _play_ Jak 2, 'cause I didn't understand how to control it.

The rest f the trip as spent in silence, with only the occasional exclamation from Shippo when he died or when he killed something. He takes "kill or be killed" very seriously.

Sango pulled up in front of the house and Sesshomaru walked out, a funny expression on his face. He grabbed me into a hug huge.

"Ummmm," I patted his back. "What's the matter, Sess?" I asked him.

"I was worried," he said into my hair. I ran my fingers through his soft, shining hair, which he had left loose.

"Oh. Why?"

"I called Kotare when you didn't call and he said you had already left. I was scared about what had happened to you."

See? That's exactly what makes me love him. And I guess I do love him.

"I'm okay. I decided to walk, but Sango found me and drove me home."

He pulled me away and gently shook me. "Do you know how far it is some his office to home? Do you know how cold it is? You could've frozen to death."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You sound like an old lady, Sess."

He glared at me, then smiled slightly. "I guess I do."

Sango honked from her car, and Sesshomaru and I waved her and Shippo off.

We walked into the car, arm in arm.

My live has been changed, and I think for the better. Yeah, I have to go to the physiatrist, but I have Sesshomaru waiting for me when I get done. I may see ghosts, but they aren't bothering me. I'm doing well at school, despite my absences, the restraining order from Kikyo, and the stares from the other students.

I'm actually happy now. I hope it lasts for a while.

* * *

Haha! Look how fast I got this out! Heehee! Do you realize how long this is??? 12 PASGES!!! I'm scaring myself!

About Shippo and Jak 2, that's a real life experience. My brother, who is seven, did exactly what I said Shippo did. I did exactly what I said Kagome did. Isn't that sad! My bro is a game freak!


	10. Memories

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- The beginning might be a little confusing, but you'll understand!**

**A/N (2)- I have this idea for a one-shot, but I need help. Does Inuyasha's mom have a name? I can't remember!!!!! If you know it, please tell me in your review!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**I can't believe it, already to CH 10! I never thought I could get this far! I'm so happy, and I wanna thank all my reviewers, who inspire me to write more! I love you guys!!!!!**

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**(CH 8 & 9 combined!)**

**_ReginaLucifer_****_- I'm glad! I'll try to make my CH long for you! And Kagome does have Sesshomaru though. _**

**_Kimonolover_****_- Yes, I do think highly of myself. I hope not to the point where it's annoying and just really conceited though! I didn't really realize it had so much drama, really. But being called a "freaky freak" made me laugh. I like it! No, it wasn't the last CH. I was kinda tempted to end it there, but I couldn't. Lots of reviewers who would kill me if I did… BTW, some of your reviews sound like you hate me. You don't, do you???_**

**_Ms. Mug_****_- Yes, I do know my athletes! At least, the American ones! The Japanese and Korean ones I had to look up!_**

**_Suaru_****_- Yes, I am on a roll! I am a roll monster!!!!! I'm sorry about your writer's block, I hope it goes and hides in a hole soon!_**

**_Black-Fire Eclipse_****_- Nope, Sessy's mom does NOT like Kags!_**

**_borken hearts,crying tears- So many questions! You know I'm not gonna answer most of 'em! Sessy and Kags telling each other their feeling? I dunno. The ghost coming back? I dunno. Kagome kicking Kikyo's butt? I don't think so, not any more! I wish…_**

**_araumi- I'm glad you like it!!!!!_**

* * *

**CH 10- Memories**

_He walked through a deserted hall. It looked like… the school. _

'_Why'm I here? Where is everybody?'_

_H heard somebody yelling. It sounded like a woman. It came from a classroom. He walked to it, and just missed getting hit in the face with the door. _

_A young man stormed out, about his age._

"_Inuyasha! Get back here! Inuyasha, I'm going to call your father!"_

_The young man, Inuyasha ignored his teacher and kept walking. He could hear him muttering out loud to himself._

"_Idiot teacher. All I did was call her a slut. I don't understand why that's such a big deal! Everyone knows that that's exactly what Siri is."_

'_He looks… He looks like…'_

_Inuyasha had long silver hair and bright amber eyes. That wasn't a very usual combination._

"_Inuyasha!" It was a different voice calling him this time. _

_He turned around at the same time Inuyasha did. _

_He let out a soft gasp. He knew who that was. He still had black hair in a ponytail, and the same violet eyes. 'Miroku?'_

"_What do you want, Miroku?"_

"_I was on my way to the office, but I saw you storm out of English. What did you do this time?" Miroku stepped next to Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha snorted. "Feh.I didn't do jack. It's not my fault if Tsubashi won't let me speak my opinions."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I called Siri a slut."_

_Miroku laughed. "Oh god, Inuyasha. If you feel the need to speak your opinions, so it through your songs, not in class."_

_Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. The two friends continued outside. He followed them._

'_Inuyasha was dresses almost just like him.' He wore black jeans and a black Guns 'n Roses shirt. Miroku wore blue jeans and a white Bruce Springsteen shirt._

"_Hey, Inu, speaking of songs, when is the next rehearsal?"_

"_Not sure, but definitely not for the next two weeks. Sango's grandmother is sick and she has to go to Kyoto and Koga has detention. I don't even know why that idiot is in Failing Faith to begin with!"_

"_You know he's the best drummer in town, Failing Faith is nothing without him."_

"_You can play drums, Mir, why can't you do them. I can do bass!"_

"_Dude, you know I can't play shit next to Koga. Just try to get along."_

"_Feh!"_

_Miroku gave Inuyasha a stern look. Inuyasha ignored him. But Miroku knew that Inuyasha would try. Failing Faith was the only thing important to Inuyasha, other then his younger brother._

"_Hey, how is Maru? Is he still sick?"_

_Inuyasha's angry eyes grew soft with concern at the thought of his younger brother. "Yeah. The doctors aren't sure what's wrong. They say that the fever isn't responding to any of the medicine."_

_Miroku draped an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Hey, he'll be okay. I know it."_

_Inuyasha gave a Miroku a thankful glance. His best friend could always make him feel better. The bell rang for the next class._

"_Well, I gotta go to Tsubashi this hour. Good luck at Shiro's."_

"_That jerk Toshiba is in there. How can it be good? And I'd need all the good luck in the world to get pass math."_

_Miroku laughed and walked off, waving. Inuyasha sighed and started to class. He followed him. He was praying, hoping._

'_Please, not the same Shiro. Not the same Toshiba... Please.'_

_It was. Shiro was wearing the same clothes as in the other vision. The same girl sat in the same seat. Toshiba was there with all his friends, blue hair and black leather jacket. He started to run there, but the door slammed in his face. He jerked on the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Then he caught a glance of himself in the glass. He had silver hair and amber eyes._

'_Sesshomaru? Why am I Sesshomaru?"_

"_SIT DOWN!!! NOBODY LEAVES THE ROOM UNLESS I SAY!!!" Shiro yelled. _

_He looked through the glass. 'No. No, not again. Please god, no, not again.'_

"_Mr. S-Shiro? T-There's smoke c-coming in."_

"_Did I ask? Then don't talk to me. For your insolence, Mr. Hanajiki, you and the whole class will stay for detention. Starting now."_

_Shiro walked out the room. He stared up at the evil man who had just doomed his students to their deaths. It was as if it was in slow motion. He could see every wrinkle in his clothes, the wrinkles on his face. The maniacal glint in his eyes._

"_NO!!!"_

"_Open the door!!!!!!!!!! Open the door!!!!! The door!!!!! Open it!!!!!!!!!!"_

_No, no, not again. No, he didn't want to see it again, didn't want to hear those kids dying. He slumped to the ground, back pressed to the door, tears running down is face. Then he heard the last whisper._

"_Open the door...open it...the door…" _

* * *

I woke crying. That was horrible. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. 

I hate seeing that. I hate knowing what happened. But that was worse. I had seen the life of that boy, Inuyasha. And Miroku had been there.

But it was so heart wrenching to know that that boy had had a family. A band he was playing in. A younger brother who had been sick, and he had been concerned about.

I don't understand though, why was I Sesshomaru in my dream? And why did that Inuyasha look exactly like Sesshomaru? I don't understand it at all. God.

I looked over and realized it was about two in the morning. I got out and shuffled to the kitchen to get some water. I was only wearing a black tank top and my panties, so I hope nobody is up. I didn't meet anybody there, or on the way back.

I threw myself on the huge canopy bed and stared up at the ceiling. The CD player was still going. It was a six-disc changer, and I and all my favorites in it. Slipknot, Korn, Linkin Park, Cradle Of Filth, Atreyu, and Disturbed. It was on Slipknot right now, Before I Forget from Vol. 3. I like that song.

"… I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene…" How true. I'm the one who see the shades and know their memories, but I'm the one that everyone calls a freak. Life is really not fair.

I tuned over to my side and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, listening to Slipknot scream about how they paid for other people's sins.

* * *

I awoke to somebody knocking on my door. "Yeah?" I called, still sleepy. 

"Kagome, it's about six. You better get ready for school." It was Sesshomaru.

I don't know how he can actually enjoy going to school. Maybe 'cause nobody called him a freak. Or if they did, they did it in secret, since his dad owned almost all the businesses in town, so almost everyone was his employee. Nobody wanted their parents to be fired because that called Inutashio Youkan's son a freak.

"Kagome? You up?"

"Yeah. I'll be down soon."

"Okay. Don't fall back asleep, I know you do that,"

I laughed and got up. The music was off, so I turned it back on. Disturbed sounded throughout the room.

I walked into the bathroom, which was _in_ my room, and washed up. I then dragged myself to the closet and wondered about what to wear. It wasn't so much about the color, because all my clothes were either black or red, but about what style. I could go for punk, Goth, or just comfy. I haven't worried about what to wear in a long time, but today, I had girl cravings. That's when you wake up one day and feel the need to plan out what you wear, do your hair real nice, put on make up. I haven't had girl cravings in a while.

I finally decided on a black corset top with red laces, black Tripp bondage pants with red and black straps (I've got a lot of Tripp bondage pants), and my black Vans with red laces. I put on my black choker with a blood red heart surrounded by silver spikes, my red and black jellies, and left my hair down I got my hair cut yesterday, so now it comes to just below my ears. I like it like that. My hair is really thick and heavy, so it was nice to let my neck breathe. I put on some thick black eyeliner with dark red eye shadow.

I looked at myself in the mirror. 'It feels funny to spend all this time on how I look.'

I made my way slowly downstairs, and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was there making breakfast. He was wearing black wide-legged pants with only chains, a tight black Korn shirt, and his black Vans. His hair was left down, and reached his butt.

I don't know how he manages to do it, but there's always this air of elegance abound Sesshomaru. Others would look stupid if they had tattoos like Sess, but on him, they look natural.

"Look at us. All Goth-ed out with only school to go to."

He turned to look at me. His eyes lit in appreciation. "You look good."

"Thanks. DO we have to go to school?"

"Yes, we have to go to school."

I shrugged and sat at the table. I watched him, and suddenly remembered my dream.

"Hey, Sess, do you have a brother?"

He turned to look at me. "A brother? No. Why?"

"Just asking. So you're an only child?"

"Yes. Why?"

I smiled at him. "I was just curious." He looked at me. I could tell that he didn't believe me. He finished with the food and brought both our plates to the table. I thanked him and dug in. Sess can _cook_, which really surprised me, 'cause he doesn't seem like the type to cook.

Halfway through the meal, he stopped and stared at me. I looked up slowly. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about the… shades."

I dropped my fork and focused on him. "Why?"

"You haven't said anything more about them since you told me. Why?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him my dream yet. "Because there's nothing to talk about. I've told you everything, and they haven't talked to me for a while. I'm not sure."

"I think we should see hoe died. I don't know why, but it's been on my mind, and won't go away. I _need_ to know the names. I need to."

I dropped my gaze back to my eyes. "I don't want to. I don't want them t be real."

"But they are real, Kagome. They're real, and I don't think that they've just gone away. I think something's gonna happen."

Those were the exact thought I had had. It was scary how much in tune we are.

"Kagome, if you don't, I will."

I met his eyes and knew he was serious. I didn't want to, but I understood that I needed to, also. I sighed. "Can it wait 'til lunch? We can go to the library."

Sess nodded, and we both got back to our meal.

* * *

I sat at the same computer I had been on the last time I came here. Sesshomaru sat with me again. He gave my hand a squeeze before I started typing. I took a deep breath, and found the site where it listed the names of the children who had died. 

I think the few seconds before the page came up was the most excruciating seconds of my life.

Then it was there, white page with stark, black words.

* * *

1) Hadaka Abe

2 Kaiya Baisotei

3) Dai Chishu

4) Gin Fumihiko

5) Toshiba Hanajiki

6) Nakeisha Hosokawa

7) Ai Ienari

8) Yei Ito

9) Hide Jukodo

10) Tomoko Jumonji

11) Mika Kawasaki

12) Etsu Kobayashi

13) Iku Kodama

14) Leiko Komon

15) Risako Matsuoka

16) Akina Minatoya

17) Nori Nakamura

18) Iva Okazawaya

19) Akia Omura

20) Kane Ryosaki

21) Masa Saito

22) Cantata Sakakibara

23) Fujita Sakurai

24) Tadako Suzuki

25) Izanami Takahasi

26) Suki Tanaka

27) Raidon Teshima

28) Mai Toru

29) Yutsuko Toshishai

30) Sachi Uehara

31) Mitoko Utagawa

32) Jiro Watanabe

33) Kano Yamamoto

34) Haru Yasui

35) Inuyasha Youkan

36) Maiko Yunokawa

37) Ringo Yutan

* * *

Inuyasha Youkan. Who was that? Was it one of Sesshomaru's family members?

I turned to Sesshomaru to see him pale and shaking, staring at the computer screen. "Sess? Sess, what's the matter?"

"Inuyasha," he whispered. I touched his hand. He jerked and stared down at me. "I remember. Oh god, Kagome, I remember." He shuddered.

"What is it? What do you remember?"

"Inuyasha… He was my brother… My big bro…"

I stared at him. "What? Your brother? I thought you didn't have a brother?"

"I didn't remember… Why didn't I remember him? He was my idol. I tried to be him. He was everything to me, _why did I forget_?"

I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru's brother was possibly one of the shades. Now I understood why in my dream I was Sesshomaru. And they had been talking about his younger brother, Maru.

I grabbed his hand. "Sess, you were sick. Don't you remember, you had a fever? The doctors didn't think you would make it. Remember?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Yeah, my mom talks about that. I had some kind of fever."

"I've heard and read about things like that, where people get really sick, and they forget things."

"But he was my brother, Kagome! How could I forget my own brother?!"

I tried to figure out. "He died that day, when you were sick. Your fever, combined with the trauma of losing your big brother, would have been too much. You brain could have hid it, you know, suppressed memory."

Sesshomaru shook his head. He stared down at the floor. I wasn't sure how to comfort him, so I did the only thing I could. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He held tight to me. After so many times he had comforted me, I could finally return the favor.

"How could I forget? How?" he questioned into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Sess. It's okay." I patted his back, his hair smooth underneath my fingertips.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me. "My parents. They lied to me all this time. They never told me about him, never reminded me." The look on his face was forbidding.

"The doctors probably told them not to." I don't know why I was trying to defend them, but the look on Sesshomaru's face told me he wasn't in the best of states to talk to his parents about their lies.

"Don't defend them, Kagome. All this time I had an older brother I had loved, and they choose not to tell me. I want an explanation from them."

I nodded. "Fine then. You can talk to them when we get home."

Sesshomaru jumped up. "No. I want to go now."

"It's the middle of the day, Sess. You can't skip, you'll get in trouble."

"When have you ever cared if you get in trouble or not?"

"I don't care, but you have a future, Sess. I won't let you get into trouble."

"But I need to know, Kagome! I need to know why they kept it from me!"

I stood up with him. "I know, but Sess, talk to them later, when you can talk to both of them, at once." He started to move past me, but I grabbed his hand. "Sess, c'mon, please. Don't go."

He stared at me, them the fight seemed to disappear. He slumped back onto the chair. I sat down next to him. I didn't let go of his hand. His hand was warm against mine, large and long-fingered. He gazed out of the window. Then he started to talk to me.

"I remember, now, all about him. I remember he had a band, Failing Faith. I wanted to be in it. Miroku was in it. I wonder why he never told me. Sango was in it too, and a boy named Koga. Inuyasha hated him. I always used to wonder why, I thought he was cool. I remember the time Inuyasha took me to the carnival that came through town. He let me ride with him on the bumper cars. He bought me cotton candy, then put some down my shirt. I chased him. I remember the way he laughed, having me chase him all around the rides. Then the time he took me to the park when it was raining…"

He talked all through lunch, all about his brother. I listened, and every story he told me fueled my anger and hate toward Shiro. This is what he had taken away from Sesshomaru. From the other families.

* * *

13 pages. Well, mostly it was the names!!! Remember, review!!! 

If you're curious about where I got my names,the sites are on my bio page. Stupid site won't let me put them up here!think trying to pick names was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in this story so far! Whoever would of thought that picking names could be so difficult!


	11. Romance Pt1 First Confrontation

**Disclaimer- Check out CH 4, if you're interested in that kinda stuff… -shudder-**

* * *

**A/N- I am SO sorry it's taken so long to update!!! The evil writer's block is in my way! It won't go away!!! But no excuses, I'll try to get CH 12 up faster!!!**

**A/N (2)- I have a lot of people asking me who the 38th shade is. Well, I'm not tellin' so don't ask. But, I think it'd be cool if you guys sent me some of your theories on that! I want to know how "sneaky" I'm being. Probably not much... But yeah, tell me who you think it is! I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or not though...**

* * *

**_WARNING- PLEASE READ BOLD, UNDERLINED, AND ITALICZED WORDS IN MIDDLE OF REVIEWER RESPONSES!!!!! THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IF YOU READ IT OR NOT!!!_**

* * *

**Notes- I've finally decided to do this around the shades' words. Much less confusing. **

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Bloody Poetry- Thank you for the name!!! I couldn't remember! I feel so stupid! _

_Ms. Mug- Your review was long!!! But I loved it, I love long reviews! So everyone, give me long reviews! Even if it's about nothing! I'm glad that you were happy Inu was in it. Yes, I cut her hair! I noticed that in my fic, she was the complete opposite of how she is in the anime and manga, so I was just like, "What the heck, lets cut her hair!" I would love to send Sess to your house, but I... don't...have...him... Wahhhhhh!!! tears If you love me 'cause of tSess lost control, I should make Sess have a full-blown hissy fit in the next CH!!! This response is loong..._

_Black-Fire Eclipse- Here you go, Sess's parent'sreactions. I don't think it was what people expected though..._

_Suaru- I'm sorry the update took so long!!! And you think that was a roll? In my HP fic (everyone plese read) CH 2 was 15 pages long. Yeah, i know scary. It's the longst CH I've ever written in my life!!! I also wanted to tell you thank you so much! You've read and reaviewed almost all my stories, and it makes me do happy dance!! _

_o(",)(,")o- I'm not tellin'! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Actually though, I don't think I'm being very sneaky about it. People have probably figured it out already... I'm so pitiful... _

_ReginaLucifer- Yeah, Sess is the yoounger bro. I thought it would be different. Yes, Kagome came to live with Sess. His dad persuaded the people to let her. I think I explained it fully in CH 9... I can't remember... You should check, just in case..._

_xWhit3StaRx- Is it really good? I think I bounce around too much, but huh.. I saw all your reviews for this!They made me happy! I'm sorry this was so late!_

_sorata-chan_ - _Yeah, you're right about her name! Thank you for reviewing!!! Review again!_

_borken hearts,crying tears- I'm not tellin'......_

_sourmilk732- Thank you! Sorry for the long wait! I seem to be sayin' that a lot..._

_LadyAkina- I agree with you totally about Shiro! I created him, and even I hate him! But don't worry, he'll get what he deserves..._

_inuyashaobsessed3191- You're in awe! It makes me happy! I'm glad you found this after you missed it!I wrote more, I'm sorry it's late!_

_Suns Of Sin- Yes, Sess is VERY OCC. But I TRIED to put some of his actual personality. I don't think it worked! But I'm glad you like it that way. Sorry for the long delay. I can't stop saying that. I feel really guilty about the wait..._

_InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov- I'm glad you think it's great! I'm also happy that you love the way I write! How do I write anyways? I don't think it's anything special... I'm gonna have to have someone explain it to me..._

_demonspawn666- I'm also responding to your CH 9 review too! Yes, it was funny to have Kagome say that to Kikyo! I've heard it in real life too. ANd yes, it was a serious situation, but I couldn't help it. I laughed while writing it! But it's something I would say if someone insulted MY family! CH 10 response --> I'm sorry you got to the end! Yes, I almost converted you! But I didn't succed... But hey, you're reading the story still, so I guess I'm doing something right! Blond moment! I've been known to have those too, even though I'm not blond! I'm a strange hybrid of red and brown... Yeah, you got reviews for Those Eyes!!! I will advertise it some more!!! You know what? I'll do it right now!!!_

**_EVERYBODY!!! YOU HAVE TO READ "THOSE EYES" BY DEMONSPAWN666, OR I WON'T UPDATE!!! I WANNA SEE 30 REVIEWS ON THAT THING!!! IT DOESN'T HIT THE 30 MARK, I DON'T UPDATE. I'M SERIOUS. ALSO, YOU HAVE TO READ HER OTHER STORIES TOO!  
_**

_demonspawn666- I don't know if that will help, but I TRIED! Hope it helps!!!_

_Kimonolover- Youmade fun ofthe names of the dead kids! They're gonna come eat you now! But hey, go ahead,,ake fun ofthem, I was thinking the same things as you while typing them. But those are real Japanese names,i__just don't know if any Japanese parents would combine them that way... And yes, bad Sessy parents. And that wasn't a little weird, it was a lot weird! But it's okay, I've thought thingd like that before. Just not about my parents... I actually happen to like them... Weird, huh?_

_AngelWing1138- I continued! Late... but I continued!!! I switched roles!!! It makes me feel powerful!!! I'm sorry I made you cry!_

_Spirit-Hunter8-It's beautiful... Thank you for saying that!__Yes, remember me when you write! Remember me always!!! (That sounded wrong......sorry...) And I am checking your stories as we speak!_

_Defafaeth Mechqua-D back!_

_sesshyluver- Standing ovation! Thank you, thank you! bows I love you all! tear Okay, donenow!I thought this up all on my own! Hmm, I don't think I've ever read something like this before... Strange...__This would be a cool movie... Where's the phone?! I have to call the studio!!!_

_wanderingdragon- blush_

* * *

**CH 11- Romance Pt.1 (First Confrontation) **

Sesshomaru and I walked home, about fifteen minutes. I wanted to grab his hand, but I didn't.

I've never felt this urge to be girly, to hold hands with a guy, and do… I dunno… romantic stuff.

I've never had a boyfriend, never wanted to. But with Sesshomaru, I wanted to, in a way that made me happy at times, then angry.

I never wanted to be like this, never wanted to be in love. I've finally convinced myself thoroughly that I'm in love with him.

I love everything about him. I love the way he's different around me, not cold and tough. He talks to me, laughs with me. Not that there's much to laugh about anymore… I love that he feels he needs to protect me, I love how he feels he _has_ to be strong.

But despite feeling that, he _can_ talk to me. He almost broke down in my arms, telling me about his brother. I'm not happy that he broke down, I'm happy that he was wiling to do so in front of me, to tell me his feelings. He's never done that before. He'll be more animated around me, but always still emotionless.

I remember something I thought about him when I first met him. He seems to see everything and feel nothing. That's not true anymore, is it? He does see everything, and he also feels everything. He just doesn't show it.

I wonder how the kids will take it when they realize that the Ice Man, as they have dubbed him, wasn't all ice. Partly ice, but there are pieces that are as human as the rest of us.

We reached his house, still walking in silence. As we neared the front entrance. He turned to him. I looked up at him waiting for him to say something. He gave me a strange glance, then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Before I could do anything, he had already pulled away and was going in. I just stood there.

'Sesshomaru just kissed me. He just kissed me. Wow.'

That was my first kiss. I think I'm going to melt. But why did he pull away. His lips had been so soft, so gentle.

I sighed and leaned against one of the posts that graced the entrance this house.

'I hope you're happy man, this is only gonna make me even more crazy about you, if that's even possible…'

"Kagome, are you going to come in or stay outside in the cold forever?"

I gathered all the runaway pieces of my voice. "Yeah, I'm comin'" I walked in and up the stairs. I threw my bag on they floor and made my way downstairs. Sess was in the living room, doing his homework. I sat next to him, unsure how to act or what to say. He didn't say anything to me, just gave me a look I couldn't decipher.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?" he asked me.

"No. I'm too distracted about you talking to your parents when they get home."

He gave me a tiny smile. "I won't kill them, Kagome. I'm not going to explode. I'm going to talk to them calmly and reasonably."

I gave him a bland look. "And that's exactly what I'm scared of. You get scary when you're calm. The madder you are, the quieter you get."

He gave me a soft smile. Oh god, he looked so… hot… when he did that. He doesn't do that much. I mean, he'll smile once or twice, but nothing-

Stay away from him. All you can do is hurt him.

What the hell? I snapped my head to the right, and nearly screamed when I saw that… thing again. It still had the burnt flesh, tattered clothes.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at it. I jumped up.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru stood up with me. He glanced where I was looking, but obviously couldn't see it.

You're no good for him. Why can't you understand that? All you'll give him is an early death. It smiled at me.

"No! I won't! I won't kill him! I will NOT let you fuckers get him!"

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru put a hand on my shoulder. I moved it off, not even thinking about it.

Let him go, Kagome. There is nothing for you.

I was slammed by a vision.

* * *

_She was sitting on the ground, Sesshomaru clutched to her. There was blood everywhere. It was matted in his hair, all over his clothes, hers, slipping out of his lips._

_"Oh god, no!" she screamed. "No, Sess, please, don't, stay…"_

_"I guess I'm dying, huh?" He coughed. "Kagome, it hurts. Oh god, it hurts so bad."_

_She couldn't answer, could only hold him. She was sobbing._

* * *

I woke up from it screaming. Sesshomaru was holding my shoulders, shaking me. 

"Kagome! Kagome, please, wake up."

"Sesshomaru!" I fell into his arms. "You were dead, you were dead."

That's what you're going to do.

I glared at the thing. "I will never." I closed my eyes and hugged Sesshomaru harder. I opened my eyes again, and it was gone.

"What was that all about, Kagome? Who were you talking to?"

I sat on the couch, but didn't let go of his hand. I needed to feel it, to know that he wasn't dead, that he was right here with me.

"You didn't see it?"

"No."

"Remember that thing I told you about? The one I dreamt about?"

"Yes."

"It was here, and it was telling me… all kinds of things." I didn't want him to know what it had said. "Then it showed me a vision. I was there, and you. You were dying. There was all this _blood_." I shuddered, and he pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his arms.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here, and alive. I'm not going to die."

I nodded. Then I heard his parents talking in the entranceway. Sesshomaru stiffened. I sighed, and got off his lap. He nodded to me in thanks, then stood up and went to his parents. I followed silently behind him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. How was school today?" asked his father.

"It was good."

"Hello, Sesshomaru, dear," said his mother. She gave me a "glance". "And hello… Kagome." I did _not_ like how she said my name.

"Hey, Miz Youkan, Mr. Y.," I answered. I knew she didn't like it when I used slang, or my obviously fake "southern" American accent.

"Kagome. And how was school?" Mr. Youkan asked me, genuinely interested.

"It's all good." I smiled, and he smiled back. He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder, and started for the stairs.

"I'm going to put my jacket up, when I get back down, we can talk about all the kids you scared today." He laughed, and I had to laugh with him, even though there was a serious issue to discuss.

"Father. We need to talk," said Sesshomaru. "Now."

His father gave him a look, then nodded. "Let's go to the living room."

"Well dear, you two talk, I'm going to go freshen up before dinner," his mother started up the stairs.

"Mother, I need to talk to you too."

"Really? Well, let me go up-"

"No Mother. I need to talk to you _now_, with Father." Sesshomaru's face was deadpan.

His mother looked a little shocked, then nodded, and we all trooped to the living room. Once there, Mr. Y. sat in his armchair, Miz Youkan sat by him in a loveseat, and I plopped myself onto the floor by the coffee table. Miz Youkan gave me a death glare. I smiled at her. She turned her head. I rolled my eyes. It was like a tennis match, she does something, I do something. It was fun.

Sesshomaru stood in front of us, by the fireplace. I wondered if he knew how serious he looked. Then I saw him put his hands behind his back, and couldn't hold back my giggle. I heard Mr. Y. chuckle softly. I turned, and saw him watching Sesshomaru too. Miz Youkan gave me a death glare again. I think she would actually look pretty if she smiled at all. A real one, not the fake, plastered ones she usually gives.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Sesshomaru began. He turned and caught his parents with his sharp eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about Inuyasha?"

His mother gasped, his father turned pale.

"I remembered. Everything. Everything about him, about us." He narrowed his eyes at them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-." His mother could only stutter and stare at her son.

"We didn't want you to remember him, to cause you any more pain," his father said. Sesshomaru turned to him. Mr. Y. was still pale, but looked determined. "You were so sick, then when he died… you were so devastated. You cried so much. We couldn't stop the crying."

Sesshomaru just watched him, didn't say anything.

"The doctors gave you a sedative, when you woke up, you didn't remember him. You remembered us, remembered your life, but it was like someone had gone through and just erased… Inuyasha from your memories. It was like he never existed."

"We wanted to tell you," his mother broke in, "but the doctors told us not to. They said it was suppressed memory, you couldn't handle the trauma, especially at such a young age. They said you would remember eventually, when your brain thought you were ready to handle it. So we kept quiet." Miz Youkan looked at him pleadingly. "We love you so much, we just didn't want to hurt you."

Sesshomaru looked back and forth from his mother to his father. He finally nodded, then spun around and walked upstairs, without saying a word. We sat there in silence.

His mother turned to me. "Go to him. He doesn't want to see us, not now. Go see him." I was surprised, but nodded and walked away.

I guess his mother isn't so bad, if she was willing to let _me_ console her beloved son. Maybe I can give her another chance.

I knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Come in." I came in. He was on his back on his head, hands behind his back and staring at the ceiling. I sat on the bed next to him. He gave me a distracted smile. I lay down, and he put an arm around my shoulder. We cuddled.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think. It's so much to take in."

"Are you still angry at your parents?"

"No, not really. I understand why they did what they did. If that happened to me, I would have done the same thing."

I poked his side. He made a noise, and looked down at me. "I hate you."

The look on his face was priceless. "What???"

"I hate how you can be so calm and noble. If it had been me, I would have destroyed my parents. You though, you have to see all sides of the story, and make a reasonable decision. I would never have been able to do that." I pouted.

Sesshomaru smiled, and held me closer. "That's okay. I'll do it all for you."

We lay there in silence, and finally fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

I'm sorry that was shorter then my earlier ones, but even _I_ can't control the length of my CHs. They have a life of their own! Hope you liked Sesshomaru and Kagome getting al little closer! I did!

**REMINDER- Don't forget to read Those Eyes by demonspawn666!!! I meant it, no CH 12, no wait, noCHs at ALL until I see 30 reviews on her story!!!**


	12. Romance Pt2 Second Confrontation

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- Yay!!!!! Lot's of people reviewed demonspawn666's story! But don't just stop 'cause I'm updating, keep reading them!!!!!**

* * *

Reviewer Responses 

**_sorata-chan_****_- Yay!!!!! If you like fluff, then you'll like this CH!_**

**_inuyashaobsessed3191_****_- Yey, my threat worked! I'm sorry it was obvious! Actually though, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about…_**

**_ReginaLucifer_****_- I LOVE long reviews!!! They make me happy, and show that people are actually thinking about the story, not just reading it! And yeah, for CH 11, I was trying to figure out how Anime Sesshomaru would have acted in that situation. I guess I did okay!_**

**_demonspawn666_****_- Yes, it was a bribe! A bribe/ad/threat! And it worked! But I really do think that that story is awesome, so I wanted people to read it! Hey, when is CH 4 gonna come to me?_**

**_Aqua Miko_****_- Yay, you're reading it! Oh, you called me a genius… -blush- Thank you!_**

**_Inu Kaiba_****_- Noooooo!!!!! Don't die! Then you can't finish reading the story! I'm glad you like it!_**

**_sourmilk732_****_- I kinda think this CH will be more romantic then the last one, I dunno, you decide…_**

**_Silverlie_****_- Your wish is my command! Well, at least for this CH!_**

**_Suaru_****_- I updated! And yes, I am evil! Muahahahaha!!!!! Ummm… -cough- Sorry 'bout that…_**

**_xHikari-808x_****_- Yes, Those Eyes is a wonderful story!!!!!_**

**_Lady of Chaos 2005_****_- Me likes you name! And here it is, the update!_**

**_Kimonolover_****_- Well, I can forgive you for not writing a long review, since you went to read Those Eyes! So you can write a long review for this one!_**

**_The Evil Liar_****_- Very well, Private, carry on._**

**_Apri-Chan_****_- Oh, you think this story is cool! Yey!!!!!_**

**_Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl_****_- Cool, two names. And thank you for reading the other fic!_**

**_Black-Fire Eclipse_****_- I have updated!!!!!_**

* * *

****

**CH 12- Romance Pt.2 (Second Confrontation)**

The next morning, we went to see Miroku and Sango. We wanted to know why they hadn't told us about Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru drove, and I held his hand all the way there. I love being able to touch him, to have him right there beside me.

He pulled up in front of their building, and we walked up to their apartment. I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" yelled Sango.

We waited, then she flung open the door. "Kagome! Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? Here, come in," she led us in.

"So, what do you need?" she asked us, eyes bright and happy.

"We need to ask you about something," I replied. Since I knew Sango better then Sesshomaru, we had agreed that I should do the majority of the talking.

Sango nodded. She led us into the kitchen. We sat at the table, and she waited for me to say something.

"Sango," I began finally, "we wanted to ask you about… about Inuyasha."

Her face was a perfect study in shock. "Y-You know about Inuyasha?"

"Yes." She looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded. She sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"We want to know why you didn't tell us about him. You knew he was Sesshomaru's older brother."

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would handle it. You were sick, and we had all heard about how the trauma made you forget him. We know all about suppressed memory and all that, so we were afraid to."

"We?" I asked.

"Me and Miroku. We talked about it when we first met Sesshomaru." She lapsed into silence.

I think we were both holding our breaths, waiting fro Sesshomaru's reaction. I know _I_ was watching him. But it was no use, his face was blank. I mean it, there was no light in his eyes, no twitching of muscles. It was like he had shut himself off, and retreated inside of himself, somewhere we couldn't reach.

He finally focused on Sango. "I'm not mad." That was all he said, but that simple sentence was enough to make us sigh with relief. He smiled faintly, I guess amused by us.

We stayed for a while, just talking and catching up. Shippo was taking a nap, and Kohaku had gone over to a friends. Before we left, I peeked into Shippo's room.

He looked so peaceful, not a care in the world. He was on his back, and had a hand flung over his face. He muttered something, then turned to his side. He tucked his hands beneath his cheek. He looked so cute. I sighed, and leaned against the doorway.

I want to be like him. Nothing to worry about, the biggest amount of stress in his life came from wondering if Sango would notice that he had accidentally broken a plate, or a cup. He had no matters of dead people to watch over.

Somebody wrapped their arms around me from behind. I knew it was Sesshomaru. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't you want to be like him?" I asked.

"What, you mean short, furry, and annoying?"

"He is not short, furry, and annoying. You're just saying that 'cause he won't believe you're a boy." I turned to face him, a huge grin on my face. He looked disgruntled.

"Well, that would make anybody think he's annoying," he said.

I had to nod. "True. But he hasn't done that to me, so I don't find him in any way annoying."

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. He doesn't look like the type to roll his eyes, but he does it anyways.

Sango came up behind us. "Why're you staring at Shippo? It's a little creepy." I pulled away from Sesshomaru and smiled at Sango.

"Sorry. Well, we're about to go now." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh. Okay, then." She walked us out, and waved when we pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

In Sesshomaru's car, everything was quiet. "Can I turn on the radio?" I asked him. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Go ahead. You don't need to ask."

"Sorry. Some guys I used to know, you touched their radios, you die." I turned it on, and changed it to a rock station I knew of. It was Aerosmith, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing".

It triggered something in my mind. I frowned. Something about this song. What was it about this song? Why did it feel like there was something special about this song?

"This was Inuyasha's favorite song," Sesshomaru said softly.

I stared at him, but it wasn't him I was seeing.

_It was Inuyasha, was singing the song softly, strumming a guitar. He was sitting on a bed. There was a small form curled up in it. Sesshomaru. _

"He used to sing it for me all the time. It was our song, my lullaby."

_Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping child and smiled. He leaned over, brushed a kiss onto his forehead. Then he straightened up, and stared straight at me. _

"Mother hated Aerosmith. She used to get this look in her eyes when he sang it. She used to fuss about his band a lot, but I could always tell that she was proud of him."

_He grinned, then held up a hand. There was a long, gleaming knife in it. He pointed to the sleeping Sesshomaru, a silent question apparent in his eyes._

"No!!!" I yelled. Sesshomaru, shocked, jerked the wheel while turning me.

"Shit!" He cried, trying to get the car straightened up. It swerved and ran off the road. There was a little ditch, and we ran into it. The car bounced, then stopped.

We sat there, completely in shock. Then Sesshomaru turned to me. And yelled.

"Kagome! What the fuck! Why the _hell_ were you screaming?!"

I stared at him. And it all came crashing down. My family, the shades. My own lack of self-confidence. Every evil thought I've ever had. Every suicidal thought. Everything wrong with me. I cried.

I sat there in Sesshomaru's car, almost haven gotten us killed, and I cried. I sobbed actually. Sesshomaru instantly calmed down, and took my shoulder, trying me pull me into his arms.

It burned. Scorched. I screamed, and Sesshomaru jerked his hand back.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What's happening now?"

I could only shake my hand. I pulled the door open and stumbled outside. He wasn't toughing me anymore, but it still hurt. And it was spreading.

I walked a bit, then crashed to the ground. I sat there, sobbing. And then what? It started to rain. I started laughing.

It was just _so _incredibly funny. I was going insane, I had almost killed Sesshomaru, and I was sitting in the dirt, now mud, in the rain. I wasn't sure if I was laughing or crying anymore.

I think they call it hysteria when you laugh and cry at the same time.

Sesshomaru dropped on his knees beside me.

"No! No, get up! You're going to get all dirty!" I had a napkin in my pocket. I always carry them around, because I'm really clumsy. I was trying to wipe his knees. To me, that's the most important thing in the world.

Sesshomaru, he should never be dirty,

"Why?" I asked him, still rubbing away at his knee. "Why did you get dirty? Look at all this mess, it'll stain now."

He grabbed my shoulders. It didn't hurt. I stared up at him, through the rain.

"Sess, I'm going crazy."

He gave me a shake. "No." He yanked me up and crushed his lips to mine. I clung to him and kissed him back.

It was a safe haven, right there, being held by him, being kissed by him. I was melting inside, being warmed by his lips.

He pulled away. "We have to do something. We can't just sit here, waiting for the shades to come get you. It's tearing your mind, Kagome. It's pulling you apart. I won't let that happen."

I sagged against him. "I don't know if I can, Sesshomaru. I say we have to, say we have to save those kids, but then, something happens, and I'm scared. Then, it's like I can't move. Like I'm being held down by hands, _their_ hands."

He held me tight.

I looked up at the sky. It had been so clear, now it was gray, stormy. I could see lightning in the distance. Nothing was going to be okay. I could feel it. I looked back down at Sesshomaru.

He was watching me with those Seer's eyes, those magician's eyes. The rain plastered his hair against his skull, and his clothes were soaking wet. To me, he was beautiful.

"The skies are crying. They're crying for us." I leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips. I looked back up. "They're crying for us, because they know we're not going to make it. There's no future. I can feel it. Nothing we do will make a difference. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

My morbid words hung in the air, surrounding us with their never ceasing presence.

* * *

We called a tow truck. We rode home in a cab, silent. We dragged ourselves into the house. His parents made a fuss when they saw us. Sesshomaru said something to calm them down, I don't remember.

We went upstairs, dried off. I crept into Sesshomaru's room, needing him.

And that night, he warmed my soul. That night, there in our own little heaven, he made me forget everything but him.

xXx

Heehee, look what I did! They weren't originally supposed to do _that_, but it seemed to fit when I was typing this! Well, hope you liked the new CH! Oh, and if the part where they crash was confusing, it's okay. It was supposed to be! You know what to do! Review!!!

And yes, I do know it was a _lot_ shorter then my other CHs. Don't go expecting me to stay with one length in every CH. I do with whatever I happen to be able to type! That's something that happens to get on my nerves, when somebody tells an author that they need to lengthen their CHs. It's their story, why should they have to change it to fit them???

As you can see, that never fails to get me furious!


	13. Found

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- First, I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this up. I've been deep in writer's block, and I don't know how many times I've re-written this CH. I still don't think it's any good, but I had to put out something. **

**A/N (2)- Okay, even though I have Catholic prayers in this story, I, myself, am not Catholic, and had to get this information on the 'Net. So, if anything is wrong, tell me the correct version in your reviews and I'll fix them. The reason I use Catholic prayers though, is because they seem to have prayers that just fit with a lot of different situations.**

**A/N (3)- I just wanted to say, I'm not gonna do reviewer responses anymore, it's just too much trouble! What I'm gonna do instead is, if you want a response to your review, leave your email address in the review, and I'll e-mail you an answer!**

CH 13- Found 

I woke up with Sesshomaru's arm firmly around me. I smiled, then got up.

"Where are you going?"

I spun around. Sesshomaru was rubbing his eyes, covers around his waist, long hair… _everywhere_. I smiled again.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom. You have bed-hair."

He blinked, then shrugged, a small smile on his lips. Then he crashed back into bed, and was instantly asleep. I shook my head.

He seemed so human. He looked vulnerable, curled up and snuggled into the covers.

I went to the bathroom, and tried to wash up, but couldn't. I was too distracted. I finally just sat on the toilet seat with the lid down, and laughed 'til I was crying.

My first time. I feel warm just thinking about it. Sesshomaru had been…well…

I _finally_ stopped laughing, washed up, threw on my bedclothes, and walked back to my room. It was noon, and I was hungry. I put on some black jeans and a black tank top, and walked to the kitchen barefoot.

Miz Youkan was there, in her robe. I just stared at her for a minute. I have never seen her wear anything then the most expensive designer clothes, and her she was, hair tousled, barefoot, no wakeup, and wearing a long, cotton robe. I had always pictured her as the silk robe kinda person.

"Morning, Miz Youkan." I tried to be a _little_ polite, but I couldn't get out of the habit of calling her "Miz" Youkan, instead of "Mrs." Youkan.

"Good morning, Kagome." She had a strange expression on her face.

I got myself some orange juice from the refrigerator. I stood at the counter, drinking, while Miz Youkan made herself some coffee. I was starting to go back upstairs to wake Sesshomaru up, but his mother stopped me.

"Kagome. I heard last night… what you and Sesshomaru… were doing…"

I stopped. Oh god. What was I supposed to do? I turned to her. She still had that strange look on her face. "Ummmm…" I had no idea what to say.

She gave me a thin smile. "I know that he's grown now, but it's still a bit of a shock to go to your room and hear your son…"

I knew right then I had turned a bright, vivid shade of red.

"I hope you used protection?"

I nodded. She gave me a faint smile again, picked up her coffee, and headed back upstairs. I watched her go, not really sure what to do. So I just drank the rest of my orange juice.

* * *

Sesshomaru and I sat at the library, looking up anything supernatural. We had been there for about an hour, and hadn't found anything to help. I finally just threw my hands into the air, and slumped into my chair. Sesshomaru just gave me a quick glance, then went back to his book, completely immersed in it. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he didn't notice.

I couldn't stand doing this, just searching useless books, not doing anything. I wanted to move, to do something physically.

I sighed, and slumped farther into my seat. I looked around us, all the books high over our heads.

I never really went to the library much anyways. I never really liked much to read.

Sesshomaru finally put his book down, and stared down at me. "You should be reading."

"I don't want to, it's boring."

"It doesn't matter, we have to find all the information we can. Do you want to die?"

I stared at him, eyes wide. "No, not really. But what does that have to do with the shades?"

"Don't try that Kagome, you know your life is in danger. You know that those shades are getting into your mind into your soul."

I looked away from him. His words were true, but I didn't want them to be. I wanted to be in complete control, but I'm not. I can't control them, they can do anything to me, and I have no power to stop them. I really don't.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that there was a ritual that you used to do, on that helped the shades move on. What did you do?"

I had forgotten all about that. "Well, okay, first I had to know the name of the shade I was helping. Then I would get some Angelicato sprinkle over the grave and around it."

"Angelica? Why that?"

"It's supposed to protect and wards of evil and stuff like that. It's more protection for us if the shade I'm trying to save if confused and attacks us. Don't know if it works, but it seemed to. Then I would say the Eternal Rest prayer."

"Eternal Rest prayer?"

"Yeah, I don't know if that is the right name, but you know, it's the one that says, 'Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace. Amen.' It's Catholic."

"Hmmm Why that, why a prayer? Shouldn't you say like, some kind of spell or something?"

"Maybe, but a prayer, well, it's God related, and I guess shades are afraid of God. Or maybe 'cause God's words are law? I didn't pay much attention in church."

Sesshomaru just shrugged. "I didn't go to church at all, so you're better off them me."

"I guess… Okay, so then after I'd said that, I would sprinle some lavendar, it's supposed to bring peace, tranquility, that kinda thing. After that, I just left, that was all the book said I had to do."

Sesshomaru listened intently, not letting any detail escape him. When I finished, he nodded. "We have to try that."

"You don't think it sounds stupid?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. It's the only option we have, and we have to try everything we can."

I shrugged. "I don't even know if it's real or not. It could just be a bunch of crap."

"As I said, it doesn't matter. We have to try."

"I really don't want to."

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and slammed his book on the table. The librarian gave him a stern look, then turned away. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"Kagome, stop acting like a baby. I'm tried of you complaining all the time, if you want to die, then die, I don't give a fuck." He spun around, white hair blown like a cape around him, and left the library.

I could only sit there, watching the door. I have never seen Sesshomaru act like that before. In a way, it was comforting to know he really, really, really had emotions.

The librarian glared at me, so I straightened up the table, and made my way outside.

* * *

I wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to be there, and he wasn't. I sighed and stared up at the overcast sky. I walked down the steps and down the sidewalk. I had enough money that I could fide a bus to Sesshomaru's house.

I pulled the hood of my hoodie up, stuck my hands in my pockets, and hunched over while walking.

There was only a week left until Christmas. It should be white, with lots of snow, but it isn't. Everything's so gray, so dull.

I thought over what Sesshomaru had said. Was I really acting that way? Probably. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it.

I'm terrified of those shades, the power they have over me. They can do almost anything to me, and I don't have the power to stop them.

Yes, I had that ritual, but really, what good would that be? If we get rid of these shades, sooner or later there'll be more, taking more and more out of me.

And also, the thought that they could hurt Sesshomaru scared me, almost to the point that I wonder if I should leave him, go far away so he can never get hurt by anything round me. But then, I see him, see his wonderful amber eyes, and I don't want to go. I feel that I _can't _leave. He holds my heart, and I can't get it back. I don't want it back.

"Hey, Mr. Shiro, you forgot your change!"

I whipped around. No, no, not him.

I watched a young black-haired boy, about seven, run toward an older man. The man had black hair streaked with gray. He was stooped over, as if gravity was pushing on him, pushing and pushing 'til he couldn't walk straight.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I followed his every movement.

He stopped and turned back, waiting for the boy to catch up. I couldn't hear them talk, but I saw the man smile, and the boy hold his hand out to him. The man took his change; I saw the dull sun glint faintly off the coins. They talked a bit more, then the man ruffled the young boy's hair and started away. The boy ran back to a store, running to a woman behind the counter, who looked exactly like him and was obviously his mother.

I turned back to the man, and watched him make his way down the street. I was pulled to him; I took off after him, not thinking about what I was doing.

My heart felt heavy, like it was made of cement. What if this was _the_ Mr. Shiro, the one who killed the shades? What would I do with him? Do I turn him into the police? No, I have no evidence, no proof. I don't think they'll be very willing to listen to a girl with a police record, especially if she's talking about ghosts.

I followed his trench-coated figure through the streets, at a reasonable distance, of course. I had no idea what I was going to do if I caught up to him, but I was going to follow him anyways.

He walked swiftly, but not fast enough to cause a scene. Just a steady walk I had no problem following.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, that something was pushing down on me. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion, like swimming through molasses.

'What am I gonna do when I get there? What am I gonna do?'

I watched him as he stopped, then went inside an apartment building. I wanted to go in, to confront him. But something held me back. Something told me that he was dangerous, and that it'd be crazy for me to go in there alone. I memorized the building address, then walked back to the library. Sesshomaru was there on the steps.

As soon as he saw me, he ran to me and grabbed me.

"Where the hell did you go, I was worried!" I just stared at him. He shook me. "Damnit, answer me!"

"I found Shiro," I finally said. "I found that son of a bitch that killed your brother."

Sesshomaru's face paled slightly. Then his eyes grew hard, cold. "Where is he?"

"I memorized the address. I can take you there."

Sesshomaru gave me hug, then held my hand. "Show me where." I nodded, and we headed off.

* * *

Okay, here it is, and I'm off to go write the next CH. 


	14. Meeting

**Disclaimer- See CH 4**

* * *

**_MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE- I have an announcement that very much concerns this story, so please read this! _**

**_From now on, I have a co-author who is helping me writing this story. I find I just can't keep up with this story; I just can't seem to write anything that's good enough to post. So, form now on, some of the chapters will NOT be written by me. So please, give a warm round of applause to your new author, _****_demonspawn666_****_! Please be nice to her, and go read her stories, which are terrific!_**

* * *

****

**This CH is dedicated to ****_xWhitXStaRx_** **for being such a cool friend to me here on fanfic, and putting up with Avaeya! **

* * *

**CH 14- Meeting **

Sesshomaru and I stood in front of Shiro's building, just looking up at it.

Sesshomaru's hand tightened, hurting my hand. I didn't say anything though; it wasn't the time to complain.

It didn't hit me until now exactly how much more reason Sesshomaru had to hate Shiro. The man, no, monster, had killed his brother, his flesh and blood. He hadn't done anything like that to me.

"Are we gonna talk to him?" I asked.

"What's there to talk about? He killed my brother, and others? What exactly could we say to him?"

"Okay. Well, let's go confront him."

We started up the stairs, probably looking like a couple of soldiers going into the battlefield, which we probably were.

We checked the mailboxes for names, and there it was Shiro, Apartment #12. It seemed so real, so vivid, to see that name with it's neat black letters.

I slowly started up the stairs, holding Sesshomaru's hands in mine, seemingly pulling him up.

We reached the door, and stood silently by it, neither of us moving to knock or ring the doorbell.

I couldn't stand the tension anymore; I reached out and knocked loudly on the door.

Nobody answered.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru gently pushed me aside, and then starting knocking on the door himself, except his were louder.

"Open the fucking door!" I yelled, my patience nonexistent by then.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to bang again, but was stopped by a little click we heard from the other side. I held my breath, waiting.

The door opened slowly, then a black hair covered head peeked out.

"Yes?" he asked.

I felt like I was going to be sick. It was the voice that had first spoken with suck calm, then yelled in fury.

I barley registered the hand which shot out from next to be and grabbed Shiro by the throat. I turned to see Sesshomaru, face red, his hand tightening around Shiro's throat.

"Sesshomaru! Let go! You're gonna kill him!" I yelled at him, pulling at his arm.

"I know," he said simply.

"L-L-Let me go…" gasped Shiro. His hands clawed at Sesshomaru's wrist.

Sesshomaru just stared at him. But the fact is, Sesshomaru's only a seventeen-year-old boy, he's not some superhuman demon that has unnatural strength. The combined pulling of me on his arm and Shiro pulling at his wrist made him let go. Shiro fell to the floor, gasping and holding his throat. I knelt down next to him.

"Can we come in?" Shiro glared at me and opened his mouth, then glanced up at Sesshomaru. He changed his mind and nodded.

I went in ahead of Sesshomaru and looked around the apartment.

It was clean, but with barely anything there. There were only the bare necessities, a couch, a TV, a table, a chair, a bed. It was all only one room, with just another room for the bathroom.

Shiro watched us warily from the door. "I don't know what you guys want! I didn't do anything!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Sit."

"You cannot tell me what to do!"

Sesshomaru advanced on him. "Sit."

Shiro glared at him, then remembered Sesshomaru and his hand, so he crept past him, and me, and sat on the couch. I sat on the coffee table in front of it. I had no wish to sit next to him. There was this… _vibe_ coming from him that made goose bumps run along my arms. I held my arms close to me, as if that would make it go away.

I tried to talk, but I couldn't. It was like somebody had gagged me, I couldn't force it out. What the hell was the matter with me?

I think Sesshomaru saw my distress, because he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome, what's the matter?"

I just shook my head. I tried to gesture with my hands, but I couldn't move them either. I tried to get up, but I couldn't do that either.

I started to panic. I tried to trash from side to side, but I could only manage to sway slightly.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's happening?"

I couldn't move my eyes either; I was forced to watch Shiro. He stared back at me, a frightened look on his face.

'_Watch him… Look at his soul…'_

I shivered as something whispered in my ear. I could feel that something was going to happen.

Suddenly, everything around me started to grow black, but I knew that I wasn't fainting or anything.

Shiro's body started to grow transparent, and closer to me. It was like watching him through a camera on zoom.

I heard faint screams. I didn't want to know who were making the screams.

Shiro's now completely transparent body was right in front of my eyes.

I was horrified at what I saw.

There were people, in various kinds of torture devices, and in various stages of death.

I saw a young girl with only half her body, the bottom half lying next to her in a pool of blood.

I saw an older man, on a table, with his wrists and ankles strapped onto four pulleys that stretched him out, farther and farther. Finally, his body split, and his blood landed on my face.

I screamed. Other screams filled the air, as if answering me.

Was this Shiro's soul? Was this what he thought, dreamed?

I want out, I don't want to be here.

A familiar face came in front of my eyes. I thought it was Sesshomaru, until I noticed that this face didn't have the tattoo he had.

Inuyasha.

His eyes were filled with a visible madness, and anger, and evil.

"Kagome. It's not so bad in here. Yeah, we get killed, but were already dead. It's not like the pain lasts forever."

I tried to turn away from him. His hand reached out to grab my face and bring it back to him. His eyes seemed different know. They were sad, filled with pain.

"Shiro's soul ain't pretty, huh? That's why you need to get us out."

His face blurred then, and his eyes changed back to the evil ones.

"That's so not true! It's lovely here, and the view from my room is great!"

His face blurred again and the other Inuyasha came back. "Kagome, you _have_ to get us out! We can't survive here!"

I watched with morbid curiosity.

It was like there were two different Inuyashas, warring with each other.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Not just because I was made to watch, but also because the blurring faces and different eyes were fascinating.

I felt somebody pull on my shoulder. I could hear somebody calling my name faintly.

"Go, Kagome," whispered the sad Inuyasha. "They need you, you can't rest yet."

I blinked, and found myself staring into the eyes of Sesshomaru. He was shaking me and calling my name.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay… I think."

"Who the hell are you kids! What the hell is wrong with you!" Shiro was behind the couch and pointing at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just blanked out, then starting talking. We couldn't figure out what you were saying, you were talking too low."

I stared at him, and then back at Shiro. Was it really his soul I had heard? Was he really _that_ evil?

'He killed those kids, _of course_ he's that evil.'

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and glared at Shiro.

"Why did you kill those kids?"

Shiro turned pale. "I-I-I don't know w-w-what you're t-talking a-a-about…"

"I'm not an idiot. I know you killed those students of yours, locked them up and let them burn."

Shiro started backing up. Sesshomaru started to him, but I pulled on his sleeves. He stopped.

"I know things about you that you think you've kept safe. I've seen things about you that would make people scream. Why did you kill those kids?"

Shiro shook his head furiously, still trying to deny it.

"You bitch. Are you so much of a coward that you can't even admit it when we know the truth?

"I know what you did, I _saw_ it. I saw the way you just closed the door on them, not even caring that they were only children, with lives, with families. They were innocent, pure."

Shiro finally spoke, his face staring to fill with color. "They were anything _but_ pure! Those damn kids were devils!"

"How? How, were they devils?"

"Do you know how _cruel_ those kids could be? How they could say they were friends, then stab somebody in the back!"

"All kids are like that! That's why they're called _kids_!"

"That is no excuse! They were spoiled brats that thought they were better then everybody! They deserved to die!"

Sesshomaru moved so fast I didn't even see him. He grabbed Shiro by the throat again, and then started punching him.

"Sesshomaru! Don't!" I pulled at the back of his shirt, but he just shook me off. Shiro's face was becoming a mess of blood. He was yelling, groaning.

"Sesshomaru! Please!" He just ignored me. I kept jerking at him, but he wouldn't let up. Finally, I braced myself and yanked on his hair. He let go and spun around to me, glaring.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

I was speechless. Why _did_ I do that? Why hadn't I let Sesshomaru beat the hell outta Shiro?

Because something in me said that something wore was coming for me. Something worse then an angry Sesshomaru.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because suddenly Sesshomaru fell back.

"Sesshomaru!" I jerked forward to find that Shiro had apparently had a knife stashed somewhere on him, and had stabbed Sesshomaru through the shoulder.

"You bastard!" I screamed, turning to him. He just shook his head, a fearful expression on his face.

He backed away, his hands clenched together. He stared down at Sesshomaru, who was gasping slightly and clutching his shoulder.

I dropped down to my knees beside him and held him still.

"Damnit, Kagome. It hurts like hell…"

"Shhh, we'll take you to the hospital, just hold on." I'm no doctor, I couldn't tell if he was fine or not, all I knew was that there seemed to be a LOT of blood spurting from him.

"No, we can't do that… How'll we explain this?" Sesshomaru clenched his teeth.

I just kept running my hand through his hair, doing anything I could think of to sooth him.

Shiro. This is all his fault. It's all his damn fault. Because he was such a bastard, such an evil thing, he had hurt Sesshomaru. I felt a burst of hate that I've never felt before.

I snapped my head up to his face. He blanched and started to back away once more.

I slowly stood up and took a step in his direction. I had no idea what I was gonna do when I got to him, I just knew I was going to hurt him, hurt him as much as he had hurt the shades, hurt Sesshomaru, hurt me.

Shiro lifted a shaking hand to me. "S-s-stay a-a-way from m-m-me."

"Why, you filthy sack of shit? You deserve to be killed."

"N-n-no… Don't c-c-come any c-closer!"

I just kept pursuing him. He backed up into the kitchen, and tripped over a beer bottle.

I stood slightly over him, sneering down at him. "Look at you on the ground, shaking like the coward you are."

Shiro crab-walked away from me. I finally stood still and just watched him. How, how could this coward have done the things I had seen in my dreams? How could he have done it?

All of a sudden, Shiro jumped up and waved the beer bottle at me. He turned slightly and slammed it down on the edge of the kitchen counter, making glass shatter. He brandished the sharp-edged bottle at me, like it was a sword and I was some terrible dragon coming to eat the damsel in distress.

I could feel it building in me, the hate. It felt like it was coiled in my chest, and anything could set it off to strike.

I fisted my hands, and I could feel myself trembling.

Suddenly, the apartment started to shake.

"Kagome?"

"I'm okay, don't move." I went back to Sesshomaru and held him to me so he wasn't bounced around by all the shaking. Shiro slid to the floor, his gaze flying everywhere. I swear I head him whimper.

I tried to tear a piece of my shirt to use as a bandage for Sesshomaru's shoulder, but the thing wouldn't rip. I ran back into the kitchen, stumbling every few steps because if the shaking. Shiro didn't even glance at me as I grabbed a piece of the broken glass bottle and used it as a knife. I ripped my shirt form the bottom, until it looked like I had a midriff shirt on.

I wrapped it around Sesshomaru's shoulder and tied it tightly. It made him gasp, but it stopped the bleeding somewhat.

"What's happening!" Shiro asked from the kitchen. I ignored him.

Abruptly, everything stopped. I had a bad feeling about it all, a really bad feeling.

"WHAT IS THAT?" screamed Shiro. I followed his pointing finger behind me, and spun to find myself face to face with a room full of indistinct black figures.

The shades.

I knew instantly it was them.

"What the hell?" came Sesshomaru's voice.

I just stared at them, wondering what they would do.

They started forward, and they brushed past me, hitting me with a wave of sadness and anger. They stalked toward Shiro.

"Get away from me! Get away!"

I knew then exactly what they were going to do. They were going to kill him.

I helped Sesshomaru up. I didn't want us to be here when they did. I was at the doorway when something brushed my shoulder. I turned to see a shade. There was a vague shape of a face in the hazy black, and the face was filled with question. I helped Sesshomaru lean against the doorway. He gripped my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"He… she… it, whatever wants to talk with me."

"Talk?"

"Best word to describe it."

"Will they hurt you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't think so, they need us."

He stared into me, then nodded and let me go. I turned to the shade, which led me to the kitchen.

Shiro was surrounded by the shades, they were crowding them. The shades all turned to me at once, and watched me.

_Can we… Can we kill… it?_

The whispers I hadn't heard in a while sounded against my ear.

I didn't care. They could kill him. I WANTED them to kill him. That bastard needed to die for what he had done.

"Please, please, save me!" He cried, reaching out a hand to me. I watched the shades cover him, devouring him.

I glared at him. "No. Why should I save you? You killed those children. You deserve to burn in hell." I turned and walked away.

I could hear him screaming. I didn't look back. I walked on, to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the doorway, the blood from his shoulder steadily dripping to the floor. There was no emotion on his face. I put a hand on his good shoulder and help him lean against me. We turned and left Shiro's house, his screams still ripping through the air.

As we went down the stairs, I noticed that there was complete silence. There was no noise coming from it at all to tell what was going on. I was grateful.

People on the streets stared at Sesshomaru and me, mainly because of his wounded shoulder. My makeshift bandage was already soaked though. But still, we made it to his car with nobody stopping us.

"Can you drive?" I asked him.

He nodded and I helped him slid into the driver's seat.

We rode in silence for a bit, until Sesshomaru turned to me.

"Why did the shades attack him, Kagome?"

I shrugged. Right now, I felt exhausted, and I couldn't care less why they killed him, I was just glad they had come to save us.

"You should care, Kagome. Those shades are supposed to be the souls of innocents. Why would innocents kill?"

"I dunno, to protect us, I guess. I mean, without us, they can't be saved. I certainly don't think we could do that if we were dead."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, and then turned his attention back to the road.

I watched him, not bothering to hide the fact I was staring.

He seemed to have gone back to the way he was when I first met him, silent, cold, unemotional. I knew he really wasn't like that inside, but it seemed it.

"Oh Sesshomaru…"

I didn't realize I had spoken that out loud until he turned to me. "What?"

"I… I wish we could've had a _normal_ relationship. The _normal_ kind where you go on dates, and hold hands, stuff like that…"

He didn't say anything for a minute, then hesitantly reached out a hand and held mine. "We… we can do that stuff Kagome… When all this is over…"

I nodded and gently squeezed his hand. I turned to look out the window. Sometimes, it feels as though he cares more about this then I do, and _I'm _the one who is _supposed_ to be here in the first place.

Am I jealous? Yeah, slightly.

"We need to go research some more," Sesshomaru said quietly as we pulled up to his house.

"Yeah…"

We went in, and thankfully his parents were out. I fixed his shoulder up as best as I could, then we fell asleep in his bed, hugging each other. We were both tired beyond belief with all that had happened.

The scary thing? Not once did I dream, not even a nightmare, and I had just seen a man get murdered by ghosts.

* * *

Look! Finally, I finished this chapter! Dang, this thing took forever… But, because of my new co-author, the chapters should be coming up faster now! And, I would like to point out, no matter how angry you are with me, if you kill me, you won't get the rest of the story! **_demonspawn666_** won't give the rest to you! 


	15. Revelation

**Disclaimer- See CH 4.**

**A/N- This chapter is the one from demonspawn666, and she's been working on it a while, which is why it's up so fast. CH 15 is going to start being written, but don't hold your breaths… Please. (Yes, that _does_ mean you sorata-chan!)**

* * *

**Ch 15- Revelation**

I looked at the books on the shelf. Nope. They weren't what I was looking for. Crap. We were in some old bookstore now, searching about the shades, the innocent people who had died in the burning classroom. It is still beyond me how anyone could just kill people so easily as Shiro did. Was he some kind of monster? That just wasn't normal behavior.

I sighed and switched my gaze from the old books in favor of watching Sesshoumaru. He was searching the books further down the aisle. He was helping me. He was still right by my side. I still can't believe how much he seems to like me, how close we have become. I love him so much, but I still can't believe he'll always be with me. I have this doubt that he will leave me as soon as things get too hard. I know he wouldn't…but I can't stop thinking that it's a possibility.

But he seems so calm, so in-control. I can feel his indifference becoming part of me. Lately, when people would give me odd looks, I no longer seemed to mind. All I care about is him. All I needed is him. And he seems to like me just the way I am. I am in a state of nirvana when I am around him. If it weren't for the shades…everything would be decently perfect.

As I stared at him, I couldn't help but feel slightly envious. His face was so beautiful, so flawless. And his hair! Could it really be natural? I find that hard to believe sometimes…it just seemed to angelic, so unworldly. It's perpetual glow, even at night was just so…mystifying.

"You should stop staring, it's rude." I jumped slightly at the sound of his monotonous voice. I shook my head to get out of my daze and pulled out a random book, maybe he would think I had actually been searching for something the whole time. "You know," He began. "Sometimes I really have to wonder where your priorities are." He said, almost talking to himself. "Is staring at me for a few minutes more important to you then your own life?" He was still staring at the over stocked shelf; the store really needed more storage space.

I could feel my head drop slightly. Did he have to be so…so cold? I love him…but he always seems to remind me of the shades. Was it because he looked a lot like Inuyasha? I mean, sometimes I see the older man's face in his. These things cause me nothing but misery sometimes, but lately that's all he seemed to care about. But I smiled and looked up. I know he was only looking out for me, in his own special way. I was going to respect that, besides, I thought it was kind of cute. It was nice to know that someone actually cared.

He must have seen my moment of depression, even though it was so short. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I mean, the reason we are doing this IS to eventually get rid of those awful things. We can't do anything until we learn more about the situation." There he was. That's what I love about him. He always knew what to tell me. It was strange though; he always seemed to know what I'm thinking. But lovers seem to know that right? I blushed at that thought. 'Lovers', but we are now, aren't we? "I don't really like doing all this research either," he began. "But it's the only way we can get you out of this hell you are in."

Hell? I was in no hell. Not while he was there beside me. A smile played across my lips. "Thank you so much," I said silently, though I knew he would be able to hear it. "I love you so much."

I returned my gaze back to the book in my hand, slightly curious about what I'd been holding. "Ooo! Come look at this, it looks like it'll be good!" I couldn't help but be excited, I mean, all these books appeared dusty and important to someone, but the title looked familiar. It could be useful. I think I'd seen it before when I searched on the Internet.

"Libri of Animus?" He questioned as he took the dusty book out of my hands. "Hmm..." He seemed to weigh the book in his hands. He wiped the thick layer of dust off of the crimson cover, as if he were searching for more gold lettering.

"Is something wrong? Why don't you just open it?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a bit of suspense, he was fooling with it for a long time now. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked. He seemed to be ignoring me, he was in some kind of trance. And if I recall correctly, being in a trance while in the middle of a conversation isn't exactly a good thing, is it? I shook his shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yea," he said quickly, he seemed to be coming back to life. "Nothing's wrong, it's just..."

"Just what?" I repeated him. He was acting kind of strange now.

"Well, nothing really," he turned the front cover, exposing a yellow page. "It's just that...the shades...they killed Shiro right?" I nodded, not sure what he was getting at. "Why are we helping them?" he asked, out of the blue.

"What do you mean? They killed Shiro because he killed those innocent children! He killed them!" Was he missing something...? I thought the situation was perfectly clear.

"Yeah, but, how do we know that?"

"How do we know that?" I repeated him again. "Because I saw him do it!" I said a little loudly. "What? Don't tell me you don't believe me! Sesshoumaru, I'm not hallucinating! Shiro killed those kids, the shades, and they were getting back at him!"

"Look Kagome, I'm not denying that you saw Shiro killing those kids, that's not it!" Not it? Yes it is! He doesn't believe me! Oh God, my bloods boiling now!

"So what is IT?" I stood akimbo, but after I said that, something ran through his eyes. Hurt? Was I hurting him? Yes I was...I wasn't listening to him. I looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't hearing you through. What were you saying?"

"It's okay," He took a deep breath and looked to the side. "I believe that Shiro killed them, I mean, he admitted it. But!" he stuck his finger out, "Even if he didn't admit it, I would have believed you anyway," he corrected himself. "I'm not denying that. It's just...was it just for the shades to kill Shiro? Was it really their decision to kill someone, or God's? Maybe if we help them, maybe we'll only make things worse for us." What was he saying? That didn't make any sense.

"Of course it was just!" I heard myself yell. "Besides, if they hadn't killed him, you would've!"

"Maybe they were saving me from myself." He quickly added. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, God or not, we have to save them." And then I thought about it. Was I being selfish? I mean...the shades, for all I really knew, could be damned spirits. Was I making everyone suffer so I could be happy? I sighed and turned to look at the book in his hands. "So we're looking for something on exorcism right?" I asked casually.

He gave me a quizzical glance and then continued to skim the Table of Contents. He smiled as he found what he was looking for and began turning the pages.

"What are you looking up, exactly?" I couldn't help but feel curious. Sesshoumaru was always a secretive person, I knew that much from seeing him in school, but I wish he'd change when he was around me. That's why I sometimes feel we aren't as close as I'd like to think. I've told him so many personal things, he can't even tell me what he's looking up...but some things just don't change, I guess.

"Exorcism, for demons and ghouls" He answered, surprising me. I thought he was going to ignore my question this time, but he didn't. He was actually listening to me...so why did I doubt him? I always seem to do that with him. Why am I so insecure about us? I shook my head. I kept thinking such ridiculous things; I doubted our relationship, but look how far we had gotten! Our time together would've actually been fun if it weren't for my attitude. Here he was, still by my side, even after all we've been through. He loves me. Why is this so hard for me to accept? Why am I being like this? Why do I always beat myself up over such stupid things?

"Found something," he said lowly. I jerked my head up to see what he was reading. He put his finger on the page and scrolled it down as he read.

"What's it say?" I asked nosily. He was taking too long.

"Um, I think this is it," he said as his face twisted. "It says: …one way to destroy souls, although an extreme one." He paused for a moment. " A pure soul, if wiling, must sacrifice itself to the evil, and the evil, unable to withstand such good, will burst, and cease to exist. Early priests used such measures in possessions, but the Church forbade it when…", and he stopped.

"What? What happened?" C'mon, you can't leave a person with a cliffhanger like that.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, we're not doing that." He said quickly, he then roughly slammed the book shut and shoved it into the shelf. I gave him a questioning look. "Look Kagome, it doesn't matter," he tried to assure me, it didn't work so well.

Well, I'm no genius, but I heard sacrifice. And that means death. I am not sure what it was that made Sesshoumaru stop reading, but it was obviously something about death. That's why Sesshoumaru's upset isn't it? That I will die? I guess that's understandable though. But getting rid of demons won't be an easy task; I already knew that. But am I ready for death?

* * *

"No." He said coldly. "This is our first date, order something worthy of the occasion," Sesshoumaru demanded. He was so cute when he ordered me around; it was fun.

"But," I looked back at the menu. "What's wrong with ordering a salad?"

He sighed. "Look Kagome, I know this isn't the most normal first date ever, but you at least have to try. Order something expensive, steak, lobster," he began listing things off the top of his head. " I don't know, but make it special, something you'll remember." He was almost begging me. I nodded and looked back at the menu. If he wanted me to spend all of his money...that could be arranged.

It was times like these when Sesshoumaru confused me the most. When he was calm and emotionless, I got this feeling like he just didn't care about anything. That wasn't normal, but it was easy to understand. Though who am I to decide what's normal? But I was just so confused how such a calm, collected person could suddenly become so caring and expressive. But it was sweet that he was concerned. No one has ever treated me like he does.

That was great and all, but that only made my decision harder. Here we were, in a fancy restaurant, and I couldn't get my mind off of the bookstore we had gone to several days earlier.

Sesshoumaru didn't know it, but I went back. I know it wasn't nice of me to go behind his back, but there are just some things that I need to know.

And I read that passage again. And I read all the surrounding words, but there was only one option. Death was the only option, the only thing I hadn't tried, the only thing that I couldn't possibly get wrong.

And it was then that I looked across the table and had to be honest to myself. I loved Sesshoumaru with everything I had, with every fiber of my being. And if he hadn't come into my life, I may have already been dead. He was my _deus ex machina_; he was my escape from death. And because of him, I just can't die. Because of him, it's not that easy.

Life had been a living hell for me, but ever since I met him, every passed day has been like heaven, maybe even better. I just can't let myself go. I die now, what will happen to him? I know that as much as I need him, he needs me. As of now, I'm the only person that hasn't been lying to him all along.

I can't let him down, not after all the help he's given me. I will not let his efforts go to waist. He's put up so much energy into keeping me alive, I won't just go out and get myself killed now. Yes, earlier on in life I would have, but not anymore. Not now. There's too much for me to live for.

But I have to save the shades. My whole life has been hell, but then again, so has their death. If I don't save them, who can? Everyone thinks I'm crazy, doesn't that make me alone? So no one else can do anything to save them. But I'm just not ready for death!

Death used to be such a simple concept to me. Anything was better than life. But now I have something to live for. It isn't as simple as letting myself bleed for just a little longer, then it's over.

Because now I know happiness, I know love, and I know hope. And now it scares me that I might actually go to hell after death, because now I know something better. And I can't help but thinking that this is better than heaven could ever get.

But, death will come eventually. I either die now, or I die later. The choice is: when? When I die, I want to be able to help the shades. I'd rather die, knowing that I'd bring divine happiness to the shades rather than coughing up a lung at the hospital. I don't want to die in vain, and I want to make a distance. Let everyone know, even though they treated me like crap, I still forgive them. And by saving the shades, I forgive them as well. They were only children when they died…

Is it fair that I get to live longer? I mean, I have done some horrible things in life as well.

No, it isn't fair. And I will die saving them. But when? I can't just make them wait until I'm dying of old age. I have to do it when I'm still youthful. And why do I get to choose when they get to be happy? They have every right for happiness right now. But that means…

"Kagome," he whispered softly to me from across the table. "You zoned out for a while. What were you thinking?" he asked me innocently.

I smiled weekly. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what I'd wear tomorrow." _That I won't be with you forever. That I will die. _I looked down, and I could feel a warm tear falling from my eye.

"Kagome!" he said. I could hear the worry in his voice. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I stared into his, so beautiful, so unknowing. I didn't deserve him. He deserves someone better than me anyway.

"I'm just crying because I'm happy." _Because it's been fun while it lasted…but it won't go on for much longer_. He wiped away my tear with his thumb and smiled. "…Because we're here together, in such a beautiful place."

"I'm happy too." He agreed as he moved across the table, planting a delicate kiss on my lips. His were so soft. I closed my eyes, enjoying the short, blissful moment. _I'm so glad._

We ordered dessert. I kept smiling. I had to make my last days enjoyable.

_I'm going to die soon, and I will be leaving you…I'm sorry._

* * *

This, ladies and gentlemen, was sad. Very, very sad… Well, everyone say thank you to demonspawn666, and I will start working on CH 15 very, very soon! 


	16. Danger

**Disclaimer- See Ch 4.**

* * *

**A/N- This CH will have switching POVs. (I like to change things around…) Also, there will be an original character here. She's not a major character though, so don't worry. Also, I kinda took demonspawn666's way of setting her chapters, with the changing POVs… I hope it's okay! And it's just for this CH…**

**A/N (2)- I'll tell you right now, there is a slight torture scene in the beginning. I don't think it's as bad as some I've read, but if you get squeamish easily, don't read it. **

**ALSO_- Kag'sBF: I be so sorry I didn't reply to you! I feel really bad now… (I deserved it…) And your ideas where cool, but I don't know if I could fit them in the story… Maybe the one where Sess talks to Inuyasha though, that has definite appeal! So, if I can, I kinda want to put that in… And again, I am so sorry, please forgive me?_**

* * *

**CH 16- Danger**

Sango was folding laundry, one of her favorite chores. Well, her ONLY favorite chore. She liked how it was soothing and relaxing, it didn't require any thinking, so it cleared up your mind to think of other pressing matters. Right now, it was Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru was so like his brother in ways. They weren't completely alike, God no, but they had similarities that ran farther then the way they looked.

They both had protective streak miles long. She had felt it in the way Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She had seen it in the way Inuyasha had looked at Aya. She wondered where Aya was now…

Sango missed Inuyasha. They'd fought all the time, but he had still been her best friend. They'd talked about the band, about the latest action movies, about martial arts. She'd always been a tomboy, wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Sango started to hum as she thought about him. Aerosmith, of course. He hadn't been able to get enough of them… Went to their concerts, had all their CDs, made all of them listen to them during rehearsals… It was sweet.

She heard the front door slam. She smiled.

"Sango? Where are you?"

"I'm in the laundry room. How was your day?"

"Hellish. I'm not going back. Where're the boys?" " Miroku came and kissed her hello.

"Friend's houses again. I swear, they're trying to get away from us. And you say that everyday, then just end up going anyways."

"I know. I love my job. And yeah, they probably _are_ trying to get away, I know _I_ tried to get away from _my_ parents." Miroku flashed her a grin. He hugged her. And of course, his hand went _wandering_.

"Hey!" Sango slapped him on the shoulder. "Hands to yourself."

"Aw… I've always had a secret fetish about laundry rooms…" he leaned close, "…and you…" he kissed her neck. She shivered. "…and no clothes whatsoever…"

Sango blushed and shoved him away. "Later. I have clothes to fold."

He brightened. "Seriously, later?"

Sango blushed again before nodding quickly.

"Yes!" Miroku skipped back into the kitchen and started pulling out some food from the refrigerator, singing a little song she didn't recognize. "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"

She would've been angry if she didn't already know how harmless he was.

She went back to folding clothes. She was thinking about what to make for dinner when she heard a yell form the kitchen. She walked to the door, and then stood stunned.

Miroku was being pushed around, his arms failing, but there was nobody there. It was like he was fighting an invisible opponent. A cut appeared on his forehead, and it snapped her out of her trance. "Miroku!"

She dashed forward, but then hit something, like a wall. She fell to the floor. She looked back up, only to fall back down.

Inuyasha was… right in front of her. He looked like he always had: torn jeans, band shirt, scruffy Converse, long hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Inuyasha…."

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together in his room, just enjoying each other's company.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. "I am grown up."

"Yeah, that's what you think. But seriously, what do you want to spend the rest of your life doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a minute, just staring off into space. "I… I don't know. I never really thought of it, just that whatever I was going to do, I would be wonderful at, and I would get lots of money."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You are so arrogant. And greedy. What if whatever job you got, paid a lot, but you weren't happy with it?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't matter. I would just keep going at it, until I had enough money to do what I really wanted."

Kagome dropped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, her legs dangling from the edge. "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd quit that job. Life is so precious, I wouldn't want to spend it doing something I don't like." She turned her eyes to him, to find him staring down at her. "But then, there's always the fact that I probably won't live to see my next birthday, nevermind picking a career."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and toward him. "Don't talk like that. I won't let you. You won't die, you'll live. You'll graduate form high school, college. You'll get married, have kids. You'll die in your old age, when you've gotten to do everything you've always wanted. I won't let you not have that."

Kagome rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm scared Sesshomaru. I'm scared I won't be able to do those things. I want to do them, I want them."

Sesshomaru held her close. "You will, you will."

Suddenly, Kagome shot straight up. "Oh my god… What is that!" She clutched at her chest.

"Kagome? What is it?"

Kagome started to gasp. "Something… something is wrong, really wrong… Something really bad is happening!"

"Where Kagome, tell me." Sesshomaru held her shoulder, and tried to keep her from falling over.

"I can't tell! I just… something! Ah!" Kagome started to shake, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Sesshomaru held her down, afraid out of his mind. He'd never seen Kagome do this before.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

She'd fainted.

**

* * *

**

Sango watched as her best friend grinned at her. There was something…._ off_… about him.

"Hey Sango. Who you killin' today?"

It was the same voice, the same greeting he'd used during junior high and high school.

"M-Maybe y-y-you… if you d-d-don't s-shut up…" Her same answer, if a bit stuttered.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "It's nice to know you're the same. How's life been? For me, it's been cool. But then again, I'm dead, so it's not like I can complain. Tell me, do you ever think of me? Or am I just "that boy I went to school with that got killed"?"

His words hurt. "That's not true! I think of you everyday! You were my best friend, do you think I'd just forget you!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, yeah. I would've if you had been the one who died."

Sango stared at him. He noticed. "C'mon, it's not like you were my family or anything! Why would I remember you?"

'No… no, that can't be Inuyasha… It can't.'

"So, you and Miroku are together. Tell you the truth, I never expected it. I always thought you hated his guts. But, I guess I was wrong. I think he's a bit of a pansy actually." He gestured to the prone Miroku, lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. "Didn't take much to knock him out."

Sango finally realized what was wrong with this Inuyasha. There was a manic gleam in his eyes. They were just different. It wasn't the same Inuyasha, obviously.

"Okay, Sango, so, you're next." Inuyasha laughed and rubbed his hands together.

"W-what? What'm I next for?"

"Pain. Really, it wasn't that subtle." Inuyasha made a gesture with his hand, and something grabbed at her.

Something struck her face, her stomach, She cried out.

Inuyasha looked like a kid watching Santa hand him everything he wanted on a golden platter.

Something grabbed at her wrist. Sango watched in a kind of shocked clarity as her wrist started bending back, the wrong way.

"Ahhhh…" Tears fell from her eyes.

Her wrist kept going, then suddenly, it was snapped back.

She screamed. Oh god, it hurt, how much it hurt.

Inuyasha grabbed at her ankle. "Here, lets do this one too." He grinned at her as her started to twist her ankle.

Sango watched, eyes wide. Then it started to hurt.

Inuyasha didn't change his pace, didn't suddenly snap it, just kept going at that slow, leisurely pace. She could hear bones crack.

She knew she was screaming, even if he curiously didn't hear anything. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a second Inuyasha behind the first one, crying.

**

* * *

**

**POV**

I stood wacthing the couple on the bed, one fainted and the other frantically calling her name. It was sad to watch, the lives of such young kids torn apart. But, in the end, it would come to a good end….

Would it be good for them, that was the question.

I have no doubt, nothing will be the same before. Well, that's pretty obvious. I wish it wouldn't be this way, but it had to. Lives of innocents balanced on whether Kagome was strong enough.

I knew she was, but still… She had to believe it to, or it wouldn't matter.

I think though, I should give them a break. I'll probably be punished for it, but sometimes, you have to sacrifice.

I leaned over Kagome's body and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Sango and Miroku… You should call them…"

It was funny how fast he looked up and glanced around the room. He stared into space a bit, looked down at Kagome, then raced into his room for his cell phone.

Smart kid.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru waited while the phone rang. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up, damnit!"

He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something had whispered it to him, and since meeting Kagome and finding out what she did… well, he didn't want to take any chances and ignore it.

Sango's phone didn't pick up, neither did Miroku's. He tried the home phone again, still nothing.

'They just went out, nothing serious. I can't overreact. But, what about the whisper?'

He didn't want to leave Kagome here by herself and go to their house…

"Sesshomaru!" he spun to see Kagome sitting up, panting. "It's Sango and Miroku, they're hurt! We've gotta go help them!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her, pulled her tight, gave he a quick kiss, and dragged her out the house and into the car.

**

* * *

**

Kagome thought over the visions she'd had when passed out. It had all be really vague, but she had been able to make out Sango and Miroku's faces, and a really ominous feeling from it all. It didn't take any smarts to realize they were in danger.

Sesshomaru pealed into Sango and Miroku's driveway. He didn't even bother turning off the car, just yanked open the door for Kagome, whipped out the spare key Sango had given them for any emergencies, and dashed inside.

Kagome gasped. 'Oh no…'

Miroku was on the kitchen floor, a big, long gash on the forehead. There was a bruise forming on his cheek. Kagome ran to him and checked for his pulse. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, just that people did it in movies. His pulse was going, so that meant he was okay… She thought.

"Where's Sango?" she asked, not looking up from Miroku.

"Over here," Sesshomaru answered quietly. Kagome didn't like that tone of voice. She got up from Miroku and went to stand by Sesshomaru, who was standing by a little door that led from the kitchen and into the laundry room.

"Sango…" Kagome took in her friend's body.

Sango bruises on her face, and cuts. One of her hands was bent at an unnatural angle, and so was one of her ankles. Her shirt was ripped, and Kagome could see cuts underneath. But the way her body was… that was the stunning thing.

Sango had been propped up against the washer. Her knees had been pulled up and apart, and her undamaged hand had been placed between them.

Kagome knew instantly she hadn't been raped, it was meant to be degrading. Just like the monster that had tried to kiss her. Sesshomaru's face was unreadable as he gently lowered Sango's body on the floor and withdrew her hand.

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I think… I think it was the shades… I think it was them…"

"But you said they were good."

"Maybe I was wrong. This just doesn't seem like a regular human did it."

"Then what's this mean? Why did they attack Sango and Miroku?"

"To get at me, I suppose. Only reasonable explanation…" Kagome turned away from her friends' bruised and battered bodies. "I guess you were right when they killed Shiro. I guess they weren't as good as I thought… But why? Why are they doing this?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Sango. "Maybe they're just angry, confused. They were killed when they were our age, they can't be stable."

"Yeah, but why're they attacking me and my friends? I'm trying to help them!"

"I don't know Kagome. But we'll think about it later, right now, I think we should call an ambulance. Miroku seems like he's okay, but Sango's breathing seems forced. Like there's something inside her that's broken. She could've broken a rib."

"God, I forgot… yeah, I'll call them."

**

* * *

**

As they got home much later, they were still preoccupied with what had happened.

"Y'know, we've got school tomorrow," Kagome said as they raided the refrigerator.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

"Why?"

"It'll be good for something to take your mind off all of this."

Kagome smiled. "I guess it would. I'm glad Sango and Miroku are okay. And so glad that Shippo and Kohaku weren't there to be hurt like them."

"Yeah, they are lucky. Well, c'mon, time for bed."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "You say that like we're sharing a bed."

"We are."

"Sesshomaru, really. We've got school tomorrow."

He shook his head. "You've got a dirty mind Kagome. Really, I don't want you to sleep alone. They've gotten to you before while you were sleeping, I don't want to take the chance of that happening again."

"Alright," Kagome answered. They went up to bed.

'I'm so lucky I have him. And he's actually worried about me. When's the last time that happened?'

**

* * *

**

Okay, so there it is 16. I can't believe my story's gotten so long1 Please, review!


	17. School

**Disclaimer- See Ch 4.**

* * *

**A/N- OMG, I KNOW how late this is… demonspawn666 wants to tell everyone that she's INCREDIBLY sorry about how late this chapter is. But with school and all, you kinda forget about things… But yeah, again, I am INCREDIBLY sorry, and I hope you still are keeping up with this, and I'll be working on the next chapter, which will be written by me!**

* * *

**_CH 17- School_**

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day. And Sesshomaru and I were wearing black.

Naturally, it didn't matter to us that we looked the polar opposite of the surrounding area, but of course it had to offend someone. As we walked hand in hand to the school building it was hard to ignore the stares being shot at us. But then again, it really didn't matter because neither one of us could care less. Well...maybe I could. I couldn't help but feel nervous. My mind was completely rattled.

The shades...they were good, weren't they? I mean, they couldn't have been the ones to hurt Sango and Miroku. They wouldn't cause anyone that kind of pain, not when there were always worse people they could hurt.

But then again, who am I kidding? I don't really know anything about them. I've seen them all my life. I've even helped some of them. ...But that didn't make them good, did it? They did kill Shiro. Sure, he was a horrible person. But does anyone really deserve death? It was wrong of him to kill those kids, but wasn't it hypocritical for the shades to put someone else in the horrible pain that they had once been in?

...But who am I to judge? I don't know anything. I don't even know if the boy next to me still likes me.

I could feel my head slowly turn to look at his serene face. His expression...so calm. It was always so damn calm! I never know what he's thinking, I never know how he feels! Does he hate me? His friends were hurt...and it was kind of my fault. I mean...the shades, I practically led them to Sango and Miroku.

They are like annoying little cousins. Everyone has that aunt and uncle who always bring those wild children with them. The parents are okay, but the little brats always have to come along and ruin the fun. That's what the shades were. They were spoiled little children. They couldn't get over their grief so they had to bring it upon other people...people like me.

I might have even had a normal life if it weren't for them!

I could feel my body tense up with anger. I was truly upset at this new revelation. Sure I had thought they were a nuisance before...but after this last event...they've gone too far. All they've done is screw up my life. They always follow me. They always bring trouble with them. It's just not fair!

Sesshomaru must have felt me tense up because he spoke to me. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" That's what he asked me. The same way he asked me anything. He always sounded so protective...yet so careless. Did he really care if something happened to me?

Does he?

His friends...they were hurt. I know I didn't hurt them, but the shades did, and I was the one to bring them with me.

See, that's what the shades do. Something finally goes right for me, and then they intervene, they screw things up. I know Sesshomaru is acting all loving towards me now, but he probably hates me.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Answer me!" He had grabbed my shoulders, and was now shaking me lightly.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered as he pulled away. I stared down at my black Converse. How old were they now? Five years? They sure looked it, there was hardly anything left of them.

"Kagome what's wrong?" His deep voice brought me out of my little world again.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered coolly, still looking down at the ground.

"Don't give me that shit, Kagome. I can tell something's wrong." He placed his large hand under my chin, and slowly raised my face to face his own. His amber eyes were considerably large as he looked at me with worry. Well, at least he was showing some expression. Better than him being so damn calm.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, staring at him straight in the eye.

"You're a good liar Kagome, but I can see through you. Look, we've gone through too much for you to continue keeping stuff from me. I respect your right to privacy, but you have to-"

"That's exactly it! You don't respect my privacy. The second you think something's wrong, you have to know! Well guess what, you don't have to know!" I heard myself scream as I ran off. Why was I being moody with him? Hell, I didn't know. Guess it was just his bad luck. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling irritated lately. Everything now, it seemed to be escalating, building up. Everything was almost coming to an end...I think.

I don't know how to describe it right now, but everything's changing. The better things get between me and Sesshomaru, the worse they get between me and the shades. Who's worth more to me? Sesshomaru of course! But that doesn't mean that the Shades will leave me alone just because I don't like them...they never did leave me alone despite what I thought.

I was still running. I had been caught up in my thoughts for a moment, but I'm aware now. I was already in my school. In fact, I was even in the right classroom. But something felt wrong. What was it? I looked to the side of me. Nothing there. That was probably it...

I've become so attached to Sesshomaru lately that I can't stand being away from him for long. I sighed and wippded my hand down my face. Why? Why can't I think straight without him around? I looked at the chalkboard across the room. The numbers and words scribbled across the board meant absolutely nothing to me. I mean...I'm going to die soon, why should I bother knowing math?

I stared at my notebook for the rest of class...actually, I just stared at my notebook through all of my classes, even lunch!

Why? Because I was bored. I was alone. I had no one to talk to but myself. But that never bugged me before. It's just that...now I actually have someone to talk to. Well, more like HAD someone to talk to. Screwed that one up this morning.

Ugh! I slapped myself in the face.

"Gee, I didn't know you were a masochist, Kagome," came a VERY irritating voice from behind me. I don't think I'll ever forget that voice, even when I'm dead.

"'S'cuse me?" I turned around, armed with nothing but my infamous death glare.

"Why'd you just hit yourself Kagome?" Announced Kikyo, backed up by her clone army. All of them wearing the same outfit, just in different colors. "Gonna start hurting yourself just because you screwed up?" She mocked me, shaking her head proudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you and Sesshomaru split up this morning, didn't you? I saw you running." She commented snottily as if she had any idea what was going on between us. "You two looked close. Imagine splitting up just because you were feeling bad. He was all you had, and you ran away from him like he was some kind of trash." A smirk formed at the corner of her lips as she rested all of her weight on her left leg. "No wonder he's the only boy that's come near you. You freak out on all of them."

I stood there, taking it in silently, surprised that she was pretty much right. I ran away from him for no real reason. I had ended our relationship because I was feeling bad...what have I done? There's no way he'll take me back now...there's no reason for him to. I was just in his way the whole time.

She stepped to the side, revealing two of her clones that were holding cans of blood red paint. "Don't look at us like that Higurashi. You know it's the truth. Not only have you screwed things up with your boyfriend, but you've also put yourself on bad terms with all your classmates and potential friends." She spoke the horrible truth that I didn't want to accept. I shouldn't have to accept...

I screwed it up. I screwed it all up. I'd insulted most of the student body, ruffled the feathers of the popular crowd...and brushed past the only person in this school that meant anything to me. How was it that Kikyo was the one to tell me all of this? Obviously it didn't take a genius, so why couldn't I have seen it before?

I bit my lip, drawing my own coppery blood. Stupid! I shouted at myself. STUPID! I'm so stupid! I began to grind my teeth, and looked down at the pavement under me. I counted to ten, okay, more like two before I looked up, my face burning crimson from anger.

"Shut the fuck up you whore!" The group was silent quickly, too surprised to do anything but stare. "You don't know anything! You-you don't understand!" My voice cracked as I finished the sentence, everything too painful for me. Too many revelations...too many insults. I knew I shouldn't care though, I was going to die soon...but couldn't I just die peacefully?

I fell to my knees and covered my face with me cold hands. "Just leave me alone..." I mumbled as I struggled to hold the tears in. I would not cry in front of them, in front of Kikyo. I couldn't.

I froze as I felt the rush of cold and wet combined land on me. Like a strong wind whipping past me, the paint covered the front of my body. I spit the sticky substance from my mouth, the blood from my own lip meshing with the paint, appearing the same color. I looked up from where I was kneeling, watching all their happy faces. I wiggled my fingers, trying to clean them up as much as I could. But, to no avail, my hands would stay dirty. I stood up to face them, strangely enough a hand appeared in front of me, blocking me and my path to get to them. "Wha?" I asked dumbly as I was pushed back.

There he was, my knight in shining armor. Sesshomaru stood before Kikyo, and I could tell by his tense movements that he was horribly angry. Why was he here?

"IF you ever pull that on Kagome again, may God save you: karma gets back to you before I do." He began, the words dripping with venom from his pursed lips, he was barely stopping himself from tearing them apart.

He flexed his fingers, flashing his unusually sharp nails before the group of girls. "I could care less that you're girls, you could be babies, I won't let you get away with doing this!" He bit his lip as he slowly approached them, Kikyo backing up along with the rest of her followers.

"Sesshomaru stop!" He turned around, surprised by my sudden outburst...I was surprised by myself as well.

'Kagome!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger to the group. "Did you forget already what they just did to you?" His eyes were wide in confusion as he slowly walked towards me.

"They...they just don't understand...leave them alone, we've got bigger problems..." He whispered as he fell to his knees beside me, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm embrace tightly.

'Forgive them, for they know not what they do...'

* * *

Well, here it is, demonspawn666 is still sorry, and I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT now! Oh, and there're only about four or five chapters left! 


End file.
